¿De nuevo Usted Sr Cullen?
by World of nightmare
Summary: Cuando creía que todo volvía a ser normal, la vida la pone de frente con la única persona capaz de alborotar su mundo. Si el destino hace que te reencuentres con la persona que solías querer ¿Qué harías?
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: Antes de leer deben pasarse por el shot "Sí Sr. Cullen" para entender de que va ya que es un posible futuro. De lo contrario no entenderán.**

** ~ Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Disfruten el fic (:**

* * *

1

Ya habían pasado nueve años completos. Ahora me dedicaba a trabajar como asistente en una editorial en NY. Mi mayor sueño se basaba en poder publicar mi propio libro, pero todavía me faltaba convencer a mis superiores de invertir algo de dinero en mis ideas o peor, tener que convencerme a mí misma de que podía lograrlo. Había rentado un pequeño departamento, era todo lo que podía pagar y todo lo que estaba dispuesta a pagar. Así que no era una maravilla novedosa, pero tenía todo lo necesario para que yo pudiese vivir tranquila.

Mis padres, por otro lado, seguían con sus vidas en Forks y de vez en cuando los visitaba. Dejé de aceptar la ayuda económica de ellos desde que me gradué de la Universidad y me negué a aceptar una ayuda extra - por sugerencia de mi padre- a comprar un apartamento mucho más cómodo, por lo que me quedé con este pequeño, ruidoso y húmedo apartamento. Mi mejor amigo, Jacob, también vivía en NY, nos reunimos cuando tiene tiempo libre en su trabajo como abogado, lo que resumen a que son muy pocas veces que nos vemos. Por lo que sé, tenía pensado casarse con su novia Bree Tanner, una chica muy simpática y amable, a la que había conocido en la Universidad y la que puso fin a nuestro trato como "amigos con beneficios hasta que nos enamoremos" ese mismo trato que llevábamos desde la secundaria.

Secundaria, muchos recuerdos buenos y malos provienen de ahí. Pero había solo uno que estaba decidido a no abandonar mi mente. Mi profesor de Historia. El Sr. Edward Cullen. Sin duda su recuerdo seguía muy presente en mí. Y aún no estaba muy segura de lo que pasó después de su confesión de estar casado con una mujer a la que no recuerdo el nombre. Ese había sido el dolor más fuerte que habría sentido por alguien jamás. Después de eso. Edward desapareció de mi vida, de la escuela, de Forks, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como si su existencia solo hubiese estado en un sueño, como si él de verdad jamás existió, solo en mis fantasías. Pero ese nudo en mi pecho me recordaba que no había sido un sueño, él realmente existió. A veces me preguntaba, sí lo volviese a ver… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Solucionaría eso algo? O ¿Qué me diría él a mí? Un dolor como ese no podría mentirle a nadie. Comencé a sentir nuevamente ese nudo que amenazaba con quedar atorado en mi pecho, debía despejar mi mente antes que cómodamente se instalase. El teléfono sonó y corrí a atenderlo dando gracias a que despistara mi mente.

- ¿Diga? – contesté.

_- Hola linda. _– respondieron.

- Hola Riley.

_- ¿Planes para esta noche?_

- Debo terminar mi trabajo.

_- ¿Y si te convenzo? Alice está por aquí. _

- ¿Alice? – dije con entusiasmo.

_- Hola Hola Hola pequeña. ¡Adivina quién está devuelta! _

- ¡ALICE! – grité al escuchar su voz cantarina al otro lado del auricular. – no puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

_- Esta mañana._

- ¿Y por qué no me llamaste?

_- Hasta ahora quedé libre y quiero verlos a todos. Tienes que venir Swan, es una orden. _

- No me perdería esa salida por nada del mundo.

_- Bien. Te pasaré buscando a las ocho en punto. Ponte algo bonito._

- Así será.

Corté la llamada con una sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro. Alice había sido mi amiga desde el primer año en la Universidad y desde que me tropecé con ella en la cafetería por no estar viendo hacia donde caminaba. Después de derramar su taza de café no paraba de disculparme cada vez que la veía, por lo que terminamos siendo amigas. Ella estudiaba diseño y justo ahora trabajaba en una prestigiosa cadena de ropas. Era aún más difícil poder contactarla con todos sus viajes alrededor del mundo, pero cuando ella venía, era como nuestro centro de atracción. Todos nos reuníamos para no perder la oportunidad de verla. Y con todos me refiero al viejo grupo disparejo universitario: Rosalie, Jacob, Riley, Jasper, Emmett y yo. Y por disparejo me refiero, de hecho, a que no nos parecíamos en nada, desde nuestras carreras hasta nuestras formas de ser. Rosalie estudiaba arquitectura, Jacob era abogado, Jasper psicología, Emmett era ingeniero y Riley era profesor de idiomas, dominando cómodamente tres idiomas.

Terminé mis asuntos pendientes con el manuscrito que tenía sobre mi mesa y me dediqué a ducharme para tener todo el tiempo restante en pensar qué cosas tengo en mi closet que Alice considere "bonito." Mi desgracia fue ver que no tenía algo decente, salvo un par de pantalones de cuero negro. Eso estaría muy bien, pero recordaba que estaría Riley en la reunión y si terminaba en su cama el cuero podría ser un factor problema. Y es que en verdad Riley terminaba siendo mi problema, Alice me lo había presentado en el segundo año, me pareció un chico de lo más apuesto pero él buscaba algo de mí que no podría otorgarle: ser su novia. El pobre chico se vivió año y medio enamorado de mi y después de la graduación todavía me invitaba a salir. Una noche acepté, me pase tanto de copas que había terminado desnuda y en su departamento y ese precisamente había sido el inicio de mi interminable ciclo de metida de pata: salgo a por unas copas con los chicos y termino en la cama de Riley y al día siguiente por la tarde un montón de llamadas y mensajes del pobre chico. Le hacía saber que no, que le quería como un amigo, pero después de un buen polvo las esperanzas de él vuelven a surgir. ¿Cómo era que terminaba en su cama? Todavía no tenía la respuesta y Jacob me decía que esa era mi libido pidiendo atención. Estaba decidido, pantalones de cuero para obligarme no terminar en la cama de Riley, una espectacular blusa blanca transparente y un par de tacones a juego, maquillaje, cabello, bolsa y a las ocho menos cinco estaba lista.

El timbre sonó y me dediqué a lanzarme a los brazos de Alice, llenándola de besos en todo su rostro, ganándome un tierno regaño por estropear su maquillaje. Alice parecía la misma, tan alegre y elegante como siempre, me vio con esos ojos verdes escaneando mi atuendo, alcé mis brazos a los lados y di la vuelta para darle un panorama completo de mis ropas.

- Aprobado. – dijo mientras se me lanzó encima.

- Señoritas. – dijo Riley para hacer saber su presencia en la sala y, siendo honesta, no sabía que estaba ahí. – Estás hermosa Bella.

- Gracias.

- Muy bien mis jóvenes amigos, es hora de irnos.

Agradecí mentalmente a Alice por no dejar que la situación se volviese mucho más extraña de lo que ya era con Riley. En menos de un par de minutos pudimos entrar a un Club con la música del momento a todo volumen, haciendo vibrar las paredes con la intensa música y retumbando en mis oídos. Había tantas personas que nos costó caminar, por unos momentos, perdí de vista a Alice y su pequeño cuerpecito de duende, seguí caminando sin ninguna dirección, solo con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a Alice hasta que una mano tomó la mía. Riley me sonreía mientras comenzaba a caminar en sentido contrario del que yo había estado tomando, nos guió hasta un lugar bastante apartados de la pista y con mesas, vi a Alice y al resto de los chicos saludándose. Me dediqué a saludar a todos, incluida Bree y procuré sentarme al lado de Jacob para no quedar, a mi suerte, cerca de Riley.

- ¿Todo bien Swan? ¿Tan puntual como siempre? – dijo Jake sonriendo.

- Justo a tiempo. – sonreí ante los recuerdos en común que teníamos de reportes y citaciones.

Alice abarcó nuestra atención con sus interesantes historias sobre Paris y la semana de la moda que se celebra en NY. Prometimos ir o, más bien, tuvimos que prometer ir. Observé a Jake con su chica, se veían tan enamorados que hasta la misma Jane Austin podría escribir una historia al respecto. Estaba segura de que Bree no conocía el pasado de Jake y mío, de lo contrario, sus ojos estarían puestos sobre mí y me hubiese cortado la cabeza de haber tenido una oportunidad. Era una chica tan dulce y Jake estaba tan enamorado de ella que ese secreto no podía salir de entre nosotros y Alice quien era la única que lo sabía.

- Bells. – se acercó Jake para susurrarme algo. – Jasper ha pedido que lo dejemos solo un par de minutos con Alice.

- No me digas que por fin se le va a declarar. – él asintió con una sonrisa.

- No puede ser. ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Bailar.

- ¿Qué? – Se puso de pie y tomó a su chica para irse, lo siguiente fue ver a la otra pareja saliendo de la mesa Rosalie y Emmett. ¡Demonios!

- Vamos Bells.

Riley me tendió la mano y tuve que aceptarla. Alice me hacía preguntas con su mirada y solo tuve que picarle un ojo en respuesta mientras que salía a la pista detrás de Riley. En cuanto estuvimos en la pista, Riley rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y yo tuve que hacer lo mismo en su cuello. Todo sea por la felicidad de Alice y Jasper quien siempre estuvo enamorado de ella pero no tenía el valor para hacerle frente. Aún cuando personalmente le daba ánimos para hacerlo porque Alice lo amaba desde siempre. ¡Por fin estarían juntos!

- Estás muy hermosa. – susurró Riley.

- ¿Ya te está haciendo efecto el alcohol? – desvié su atención o eso traté.

- No. En serio Bella, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

- Es toda una revelación. Gracias.

- Bella, si no hubiese sido por Alice, no hubieses salido conmigo ¿verdad? – su expresión fue triste.

- Estaba muy ocupada. De hecho, tendré que hacer milagros mañana para poder terminar. – Mentí. Él asintió inconforme con mi respuesta.

- Te quiero Isabella.

- Y yo a ti. – le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

La celebración se hizo mucho mayor cuando volvimos y había una nueva pareja que se besaban intensamente. Más rondas de Vodka, Tequila, Cervezas inundaron nuestra mesa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Estaba besando a Riley. Alice y Jasper se despidieron muy temprano y no hace falta imaginar el porqué. Los siguientes fueron Jake y Bri y luego yo porque no podía quedarme un minuto más con otra ronda de alcohol si pretendía parecer persona al día siguiente en mi trabajo.

- Yo te llevo Bella. – sugirió Riley.

- No. No. Estoy bien. Debo irme directo a mi departamento.

- No puedo dejar que te vayas en esas condiciones.

- Ni nosotros tampoco Bells. – dijo Emmett.

- Bueno. Hasta la salida.

Lo siguiente fue entrar a mi departamento, con un desespero total por quitarle la ropa a Riley y maldiciendo el pantalón de cuero.

A la mañana siguiente la cabeza me dolía, sentía un fuerte retortijón en el estomago que amenazaba con salir, por lo que tuve que ponerme de pie con una agilidad poco reconocible para mi e ir hasta el baño para vomitar. Lave mi rostro y vi mi patético reflejo. Ojeras, maquillaje corrido, un nudo amenazador en mis cabellos y desnuda.

- ¡Mierda no! – susurré.

Abrí con cuidado la puerta del baño, procurando no hacer ruido, me asomé lentamente para confirmar mi temor: Riley estaba dormido en mi cama. Cerré los ojos mientras mentalmente me reprimía con todos los improperios que me sabía y algunos inventados espontáneamente. Mi cabeza iba a estallar por lo que salí lo más sigilosa que pude, tomando algo de ropa en el camino, para atragantar mi garganta con aspirinas y de ser posible provocarme un coma monumental. Si tan solo las aspirinas tuviesen ese efecto ya lo habría hecho. Miré la hora y salí corriendo sin importarme más el ser sigilosa.

- Mierda, mierda. – tenía una hora de retraso en el trabajo y debía entregar los manuscrito a las diez. Bueno, eran las ocho.

Cerré de un portazo la puerta del baño y me metí a la ducha con el agua fría para sacar a fuerzas todos los malestares del alcohol. Corrí ignorando por completo a Riley con cara de desorientación y metí mi cabeza en el closet para buscar ropa. Le pedí, aunque creo que le grité a Riley, que pidiese un taxi lo antes posible para poder vestirme. Para mi fortuna llegó rápido. Tomé mis cosas y me maquillaría en el auto camino a mi trabajo, pero antes me despedí del chico con la mano.

Vivía en NY, la ciudad del tráfico infernal. Por lo que llegué a mi trabajo, quien lo diría, justo a tiempo. Tomé los manuscritos y corrí escaleras arriba para dejarlo en el escritorio de la directora encargada. Victoria. Por suerte me quedaban cinco minutos para que ella llegase. Ordené su escritorio, y me dispuse a preparar su café. Era su asistente principal, la segunda, Emily, se encargaba de ayudarme con los manuscritos o ayudarme en general.

- Buenos días Bella.

- Buenos días Emily. – dije exhausta.

- Justo a tiempo. – sonrió.

- Justo a tiempo. – repetí más para mí. ¡Qué mala costumbre, por Dios!

A las diez y media de la mañana apareció Victoria con una expresión descontenta. Se quejó del terrible tráfico y se encerró en su oficina. Me puse de pie y le llevé el café.

- Gracias Isabella.

- De nada Srita. Evenson. – me di la vuelta para retirarme pero Victoria me volvió a llamar. – Isabella, a las dos en punto vamos a asistir a un pequeño congreso del posible próximo libro a publicar. Dile a Emily que debe asistir con nosotras. Entre más notas mejor.

- De acuerdo. Srita. Evenson.

La mañana transcurrió terrible, debía leer y clasificar todos los manuscritos pendientes, aún con la ayuda de Emily, mi tarea requería toda mi concentración y esfuerzo. Me sentía espantosa, el dolor de cabeza apareció y la pesadez en mi cuerpo me rogaba por acostarme a dormir. Observé mi móvil y tal sospeché mensajes de Riley, Alice y Jake.

**Riley: **_**"Isabella. Te quiero. Sé que lo nuestro puede funcionar." **_– no respondí.

**Alice: **_**"Estoy feliiiiiz. ¿Puedes creer que Jasper estaba enamorado de mí desde hace tiempo? ¡Y nunca me lo dijo! Llámame al salir del trabajo. ¡Vamos a cenar para celebrar!" **_– sonreí ante el mensaje, ya podía imaginarme a la pequeña mujer dando saltitos y de hecho leí el mensaje con su voz empalagosa. Decidí responder.

"**Alice, no podría estar más contenta por ti. Se merecen ser más que felices, son la pareja perfecta. ¡Y claro que sabías! ¡Me he encargado de decirte innumerables veces pero no me querías escuchar! Y la cena… Estoy insegura de poder asistir esta noche. Te llamaré en cuanto salga del trabajo para explicarte. Besos."**

Tuve que agregar eso último porque estaba segura que la impaciente Alice me llamaría en ese mismo instante, sin importarle que estuviese en el trabajo, para sermonearme de que a ella no se le niega una salida. Pero estaba segura de que Riley asistiría y él precisamente era la última persona en la tierra a quien quisiera ver. Abrí el último mensaje, era de Jake.

**Jake: **_**"¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Ya sé con quién estuviste anoche y luego comienzas a arrepentirte. En serio Isabella, debes hablar claramente con ese chico y dejar de ser tan zorra o terminarás ocasionando un daño irreparable para ambos." **_– tenía razón, era mi culpa por hacerle caso a un calentón y estar arrepintiéndome luego.

"**Jake, lo sé. Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo reproches. Lo sé. Pero él no quiere escucharme. No quiero ilusionarlo más. Y después de anoche, no sé qué hacer. Te llamo luego. Saludos a Bri."**

Más mensajes llegaron de Riley y no sabía qué responderle. Así que dejé que enviase todos los mensajes que quisiera durante toda la mañana. Después del almuerzo, Victoria nos llevó hasta un auditorio. Estaba atestado de personas por la exponencia que se iba a realizar. Nuestro objetivo era cubrir su historia y proponerle a la persona la publicación de su libro antes que otra editorial lo hiciese. Debía tratarse de algo o alguien muy importante para que Victoria asistiera personalmente.

Nos acomodamos en la sala y Victoria pidió nuestra mayor atención, intenté con todas mis fuerzas hacer lo que ella me pedía, sacando mi libro de notas y mi móvil sonó. Victoria me regañó y respondí el mensaje de Riley:

"**Riley, en estos momentos estoy ocupada. Tenemos que hablar. Por ahora debo volver al trabajo."**

- Buenas tardes a todos. Estamos reunidos aquí para presentar a un hombre cuyo trabajo conocemos directamente como una nueva proyección a nuestra historia y a nuestro conocimiento. – comenzó a relatar el presentador. – La sola mención de sus trabajos nos da una idea clara del poder y su influencia. No quiero dar largas y presentarles a nuestro innovador camarada que los deleitará. Con ustedes, Edward Cullen. - mi corazón dolió violentamente al escuchar su nombre.

- Muchísimas gracias por asistir a este pequeño encuentro. Y gracias por esa introducción, Harry. – su voz, su voz dolía. - Seré su anfitrión en esta tarde. Espero que sea provechoso para todos.

Ahí estaba él. Después de todo este tiempo. Ahí estaba él. Mi corazón no paraba de latir violentamente ante su presencia. No había sido una fantasía puberta, Edward Cullen, mi profesor suplente de Historia, estaba ahí frente al auditorio con sus peculiares cabellos cobrizos desordenados, una barba de días, sus ojos verdes que miraban atentamente a la audiencia, logrando que me escondiera con el temor de que me viese, su impresionante cuerpo cubierto por un delicado traje negro con camisa blanca. Tan elegante, tan hermoso. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Él era la persona que Victoria nos había comentado para poder publicar su libro? Siempre me había hecho las preguntas de qué se supone haría yo cuando lo viera o cómo sería nuestras reacciones. Bueno, ya tengo la respuesta a una. Mi reacción es: Descontrol total. Sentía como las manos me sudaban, el aire comenzó a faltarme, estaba completamente ansiosa y quería salir corriendo. Pero no podía dejar de verlo.

Me sentí repentinamente como en la escuela, cuando lo observaba atentamente y sentía ese ligero cosquilleo cuando sabía que me preguntaría algo. Caminó por el escenario exponiendo su tema, un tema al que debería estar tomando notas pero que me era imposible, se pasaba la mano por el cabello logrando que se desordenara más, se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, tan autoritario. Como lo recordaba. Literalmente, como lo recordaba. Al tiempo se le olvidó pasar por sus facciones y como culparlo si él es hermoso.

Con su presencia estuve reviviendo todo lo que había pasado. Nuestros encuentros después de clase, sus celos por Jake, las sonrisas amplias que me dedicaba, sus caricias, su protección y seguridad. Su secreto. Todo comenzaba a ser muy vívido y tenía que salir. Me disculpé con Victoria aunque se veía que me quería matar, pero tuve que salir y correr al baño. Tomé mi móvil desesperadamente para hablar con la única persona en el mundo que podría tranquilizarme.

_- ¿Diga?_

- ¡Jake! ¡Es él… Está aquí. Está aquí! – dije soltando apresuradamente todas las palabras.

_- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué pasa Bella? _– sonó preocupado.

- ¡Edward Cullen! – grité su nombre. Se produjo un silencio y yo seguía caminando ansiosamente en el baño que estaba solo. - ¿Qué hago ahora? Jake estoy nerviosa. Ansiosa. ¡No sé qué diablos me pasa!

_- Calma Bella. Debes calmarte. ¿Él ya te vio?_

- No. Eso creo. No sé. Salí corriendo de la sala.

_- Bella, debes recordar que eso pasó hace mucho tiempo ya. Debes concentrarte en tu trabajo o tendrás serios problemas._

- Lo sé… yo… Victoria me matará pero no puedo volver a ahí.

_- De acuerdo Isabella. Tomarás aire, te calmarás y volverás a ese lugar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora eres una persona diferente y seguramente él lo es también. Debes verlo como alguien del pasado. Nada más._

- ¿Y si no puedo?

_- Debes poder preciosa. – _se escuchó alguien murmurando. –_Debo regresar. Respira Bella. Ya pasó._

- Ya pasó.

Y colgamos la llamada. ¿Será que todo había pasado? Tomé mi tiempo en acomodarme y tratar en despejar mi mente. Las pesadeces del alcohol se habían esfumado y mi cuerpo estaba activo. Listo para prender la huida cual cobarde. Recibí un mensaje de Emily preguntando por mi y que Victoria estaba hecha una leona por mi ausencia en la sala. Me convencí a mi misma de que no tendría motivos para hablar con él. Había casi cien personas en la sala como para que se fijase en mí. Con esa perspectiva volví a mi zona de trabajo.

Edward estuvo muy tranquilo terminando de exponer, algo sobre nuevas investigaciones que él mismo estaba dirigiendo sobre un descubrimiento de alguna momia. Proponía cosas interesantes en las actividades que se estaban realizando en Egipto y sus hallazgos. Terminé por tomar notas sin ver su rostro, dedicándome a mis notas con la nariz pegada a las hojas. Luego, unos fuertes aplausos llenaron la sala, todas las personas a mi alrededor se colocaban de pie y yo aproveché el momento para hacerme menos y esconderme en mi asiento. Las rondas de preguntas comenzó y él, apoyándose de la mesa, empezó por responder todas las preguntas cuidadosamente seleccionadas. Mi tormento terminó cuando se anunció la culminación de la exposición.

- Voy a hablar con él. – aseguró Victoria y mi corazón volvió a latir descontroladamente.

Nos acercamos hasta él quien estaba rodeado por personas que daban las gracias o lo felicitaban por su impresionante exposición. Victoria esperó su turno para acercarse al hombre y yo prácticamente me escondí tras Emily. _¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!_ Me gritaba mi mente.

- Disculpe Sr. Cullen.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó al observar a la pelirroja que tenía en frente.

- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Victoria Evenson y soy representante de la Editorial _Actions. _Mi jefe está particularmente interesado en proponerle la publicación de su proyecto.

- Muy interesante. Bueno verá, he escuchado numerosas propuestas por esta tarde. Dígale a su jefe que se comunique conmigo personalmente si en verdad está interesado en mi proyecto. – sonreí, ese tipo de respuesta era tan propia de él. – Aquí tiene mi número.

- Con su permiso, señor.

Victoria estaba completamente molesta con el cobrizo al despreciarla de una manera tan evidente. De hecho, creo que se lo merecía, ella pretendía que con la sola mención de su nombre y su presencia las cosas podían cambiar. Se dio vuelta enojada para salir del auditorio. Emily y yo le seguimos. Ahora, por lo que restaba del día, tendríamos que escucharla gritar histéricamente por el trato recibido y, seguramente, quejarse con Lauren por lo que tuvo que pasar y Lauren como siempre no le haría caso. Una mano firme me tomó del brazo, una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi columna y observé a su dirección por el sobre salto.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó con su voz profunda mientras me miraba intensamente.

- L-lo Estoy, gracias. – traté de aparentar una calma que estoy segura que no se reflejó.

- ¿Está segura? Se ha retirado de la sala inesperadamente.

¡Él me había visto al salir! Mi corazón estaba tan desbocado que sentía cada latir retumbando en mis odios. Mis palabras se trabaron y solo podía pensar en correr.

- Estoy bien. Muchas gracias por preguntar. – conseguí decir.

- ¿Nos veremos nuevamente? ¿Señorita Swan? – preguntó de una manera tan incitante que dejó mi mente en blanco.

- Sí Sr. Cullen.

* * *

**¡Gracias por su atención! Depende de la aceptación seguiré con esta alocada historia que se me ocurrió de un posible futuro del shot que escribí. Espero que sea de su agrado y Gracias Andre y Yani por soportarme siempre y todo, gracias, gracias. **

**Díganme**** qué les gustó, qué no, mi redacción... ¡todas las críticas que deseen son bienvenidas!**

**Hasta pronto (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Personajes de SM..**

**Gracias a Andre por soportarme siempre.. :3**

**Disfruten (:**

* * *

2

Habían pasado dos días desde que vi a Edward Cullen en el auditorio. Mi reacción quizás había sido demasiado exagerada y a mi tortuosa mente le encanta reprocharme constantemente lo cobarde que había sido al actuar de esa manera, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Le había contado todo lo que pasaba a Jacob y él quedó pensativo. Jake sabía muy bien lo que había pasado con el Sr. Cullen y lo que hacíamos después de clase. Se enteró de una manera poco sutil, pues nos había pillado en su oficina, pero, como mi mejor amigo, le hice jurar que no diría nada a nadie; sin embargo, estaba segura de que habían cosas que él quería decir.

**Flash Back.**

Temprano en la mañana nos hicieron reunir en el gimnasio para hablar sobre el abuso sexual, embarazo precoz, las enfermedades y a fin de cuentas, ellos querían darnos a entender que nos protegiéramos durante el sexo. Estaba con mis amigos como siempre, sentada en las gradas procurando no reír tan fuerte al ver como Jake se mofaba de los pocos profesores que decidieron dar la charla y los cuales parecían unos tomates por la vergüenza que sentían al exponernos a todos cómo es que se pone un condón.

Seguí riendo hasta que mi postura cambió, me erguí y ya las cosas que hacía Jake no me parecían tan chistosas. Mike se mofaba igualmente pero mi mente y mis ojos se apartaron de ellos para observar entre los profesores que estaban desplegados; inconscientemente mis ojos se toparon con los del Sr. Cullen que me veía con una expresión seria y una mueca en sus labios de reproche. Me congelé, sintiendo la necesidad de darle explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento. Él se movió lentamente para buscar su móvil que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, marcó y luego me observó, haciendo otra mueca y se retiró del gimnasio. A los pocos segundos me llegó un mensaje de él: "A mi oficina Srita. Swan."

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, miré a mi alrededor procurando ver que nadie se había dado cuenta sobre mi reacción o, paranoicamente, procurando vigilar que nadie había leído aquel mensaje. Me puse de pie para irme a su encuentro, pero Jake me tomó de la mano y tuve que mentir que iría al baño, pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y terminé por bajar de las gradas, salir del gimnasio y prácticamente correr por los pasillos desolados hasta la oficina del Sr. Cullen que se encontraba cerca de la oficina de la directora. La puerta estaba cerrada, tomé mi tiempo en acomodar mis cabellos y relajar la respiración; me fue imposible lograr eso último. Toqué un par de veces la puerta y lentamente se abrió.

- Adelante. – dijo Edward.

Entré a su ordenada oficina: su escritorio estaba impecablemente limpio, donde las pocas pilas de hojas tenían un orden en su biblioteca, los libros del Sr. Marcus también se encontraban ahí, era un lugar bastante pequeño y muy iluminado a pesar de que las persianas estaban cerradas. Me di vuelta para ver al Sr. Cullen cerrando la puerta lentamente, luego me observó con la misma expresión que mantuvo en el gimnasio y sólo se quedó ahí, parado como una espectacular estatua que hasta el mismo _David _le tendría celos. Mi necesidad de disculparme volvió, le debía decir algo.

- Sr. Cullen. – dije entrecortadamente. – Usted… ¿Está molesto conmigo?

- ¿Debería estarlo, Isabella? – comentó con un tono serio.

- ¿Fue por estar riéndome?

- Ven aquí. – la manera dura de pedírmelo hizo que mi corazón siguiera latiendo tan rápido que me fallaba la respiración. Fui caminando lentamente hasta que quedé a su altura. – Distraída como siempre. ¿Cómo puedes no atender a una clase tan importante para ti?

- ¿De verdad? – casi quise reír.

- Este tipo de charlas te harán tomar conciencia sobre el sexo Isabella, y no deberías tomarlas tan a la ligera.

Su mano viajó hasta mi rostro y como una autómata ante su contacto, me acerqué aún más a él, observando sus ojos fijos en mí, en sus preciosas gemas verdes estaba reflejada mi imagen y yo adoraba eso, mis ojos se desviaron hasta sus labios que los mantenía firmes en una fina línea. Su dedo comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla y él se inclinó, dejando que su frente descansara en la mía, acercando tanto sus labios a mí.

- ¿Se refiere usted a cómo colocar un condón? – susurré y el sonrió. Quedé observando su sonrisa, sus perfectos dientes y la curva que tomaban sus labios.

- Mi pequeña. Estoy seguro de que sabes colocar un condón. – mordí mis labios ante ese nuevo tono de voz tan seductor. – Y no fui yo quien te enseñó. – y su sonrisa desapareció, logrando que su rostro se alejase del mío.

- No lo sé. – dije apresurada, él entrecerró los ojos evaluando mis reacciones.

En un movimiento rápido mi espalda impactó en la pared y su cuerpo acorraló al mío, mi respiración se intensificó por la sorpresa y la excitación de tenerlo tan cerca, con su aroma, su calor. Su brazo derecho aprisionaba mi pecho para no darme oportunidad de huir, ejerciendo una fuerza delicada, su rostro seguía con la misma expresión evaluativa.

- No mientas. – dijo en tono bajo.

- No lo hago. – susurré. – Jake se los coloca.

- No digas su nombre. – su voz fue amenazante.

- Yo solo he estado con él. Y con usted. – dije sintiéndome orgullosa de eso.

- Me gustaría ser el último.

- Nunca es demasiado… - comenté observando nuevamente sus labios entre abiertos. - tarde para aprender. ¿No cree usted?

Su sonrisa volvió aparecer logrando un estremecimiento en mi pecho, yo provocaba esas sonrisas y era la única que disfrutaba de aquello. Su mano abandonó mi pecho, pero su cuerpo se movió lo suficiente para que no viese nada más que a él, escuché un pequeño sonido sordo y luego su mano estaba buscando la mía para entregarme una pequeña bolsita que picaba en la palma de mi mano. Observé aquello y se trataba del envoltorio de un condón. Lo miré con una sonrisa en los labios y él se inclinó para besarme, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y su lengua lamia mis labios, solté un pequeño quejido y con mi mano libre lo tomé de su camisa para acercarlo más a mí, mientras que con la otra mantuve en un puño lo que me había entregado.

- Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras pequeña. – susurró en mis labios y yo me abalancé de nuevo a besarle.

Sus labios siguieron hasta mi oído, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja para después lamerlo, comencé a suspirar por la deliciosa sensación que él producía en mí, luego sus labios se posaron en mi cuello dejando mordidas suaves y su lengua recorría toda la piel delicada que se encontraba ahí. Su mano viajó hasta mi falda, acariciando lentamente mi muslo y seguir hasta el inicio de mis bragas, luego seguir un corto camino hasta mi trasero y volver por el camino ya trazado. Me sentía en una burbuja aparte, presa por aquellas deliciosas sensaciones que me proporcionaba Edward y gimiendo en respuesta ante sus caricias. Su mano incursionó entre mis piernas, dando masajes a mi centro por encima de mis bragas, haciendo que más gemidos aparecieran y sintiera la humedad instalarse en mis bragas. Seguía observando la puerta pero él regresó a mi oído para lamerme y tuve que cerrar los ojos ante tal estímulo.

- Estás humedeciéndote muy rápido Isabella. – susurró para volver a lamer mi oído.

- Señor. – gemí.

- Haces que me ponga más duro si gimes para mí. – se acopló tanto para que sintiese en mi vientre la dureza de la que hablaba, restregándola en mí.

- Edward. – dije besando sus labios y descendiendo la mano que hasta ese momento tomaba su camisa, mientras la bolsita plateada me gritaba que la abriese ya.

Cuando toqué su cinturón, Edward se separó, tomó mi mano en la suya y con la otra me tomó del cuello. Quedé inmóvil, aún más inmóvil de lo que había estado antes. Sus ojos se engancharon en los míos, asegurándose de que lo veía, luego su mano hizo que la mía siguiera descendiendo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, lancé un quejido ante lo dura que estaba. Edward relajaba su rostro mientras que guiaba mi mano para que lo acariciara, una y otra vez.

- Te deseo. – susurré.

- Lección del día. Cómo colocar un condón. – sonrió.

Mi mano aún sujeta por la suya, seguía acariciándolo, su agarre en mi cuello no era fuerte y yo deseaba comenzar esa lección. De repente la puerta se abrió y vi a Jake con una cara de perplejidad marcada; colocando los ojos como platos y su mandíbula cayó al piso. Edward se separó de mí y mi sangre se heló. Todo ocurrió tan rápido: Jacob lanzó una amenaza contra Edward y se le iba abalanzar encima pero me interpuse, colocándome frente a Edward y calmando a Jake.

- ¿Estás bien Bella? – decía molesto, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Edward, jamás le había visto aquella expresión.

- Jake, tranquilo. No es lo que crees. Deja que te explique.

- No hay nada que explicar. Ese sujeto estaba abusando de ti.

- ¡No! – dije apresuradamente. – no Jake. Él estaba… - Jacob volvió a moverse bruscamente chocando con mi cuerpo, di un traspié pero estaba dispuesta a no dejar que se le acercara a Edward.

- Jacob. – dijo Edward. – Tranquilo, no la lastimes.

- ¿Qué yo la lastime? – dijo Jake enardecido. – Te voy a….

- Jacob no. – me paré firmemente, empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas y él retrocedió un paso, observándome confundido. – Yo… me acuesto con el Sr. Cullen. – dije todo tan rápido como pude.

- ¿Qué?

**Fin FlasBack.**

No todo tenía que ser tan terrible con respecto al encuentro. Jake se había encargado de excusarme con Riley y no le había visto desde que lo abandoné en mi departamento, claro, me escribía constantemente para asegurarse de que estaba bien y ese pequeño detalle podía responder.

Tal como había pronosticado, Victoria se había convertido en un dragón lanza llamas por el trato recibido por el Sr. Cullen y le insistía a Lauren de que esa exposición había sido totalmente aburrida y que la editorial no necesitaba de su tema. Sin embargo, Lauren, como todo un caballero y digno jefe, colocó a Victoria en su sitio y se encargó personalmente de llamar a Edward para hacer el trato. Lo que resultaría que tendría que ver al Sr. Edward Cullen, por lo menos, una vez más. Y debía prepararme para eso.

- ¿Isabella? – llamó Lauren y me puse de pie rápidamente para atenderlo.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Puedes preparar la sala de juntas ahora mismo?

- Seguro.

- Y te quedarás a asistirnos. Dile a Emily que se encargue de tu trabajo hasta la culminación de la reunión. – asentí.

Lauren en verdad era todo un caballero, respetuoso y un jefe magnifico que lograba mantener al margen a Victoria cuando se extralimitaba en su trabajo. La sala de juntas era una enorme sala con vidrios amplios que lograban hacer que la luz del día iluminara toda la habitación, estaba decorada con las más importantes publicaciones que habían tenido la editora y todos los premios y reconocimientos que le habían sido entregados. Una estrategia de marketing fenomenal propuesta por Lauren, ya que, cuando le interesaba una publicación importante, se encargaba de invitar al autor y demostrar indirectamente el reconocimiento que tenía su editora y ellos terminaban encantados con él. La enorme mesa del centro lograba intimidar a cualquier novato, pero solo era una muestra de la seriedad con la que trabajamos en Editorial _Actions _y otra estrategia de Lauren.

Me dispuse a repartir libros de notas, en los lugares que estarían ocupadas, colocar las cosas personales de Lauren en la cabecilla de la mesa y las notas personales de Victoria. En cuanto vi sus notas, me percaté de que se trataba sobre la exposición de Edward. Tuve que calmarme, era él quien iba a estar en la reunión, _solo trabajo y ya_- pensé. Terminé por arreglar el resto de la sala cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

- Por aquí Sr. Cullen. Sra. Denalí. Sr. – decía Lauren. – Nuestra asistente principal ya debe tener la sala de reuniones lista para la presentación.

Mi respiración se iba cortando mientras que detrás de la puerta aparecieron Lauren, Victoria y tras de ellos caminaba una mujer rubia de ojos azules, bastante atractiva con un traje ejecutivo de color gris impecablemente puesto sobre su cuerpo, con una delgada bufanda rosa que decoraba su traje, haciéndolo más femenino, un hombre inmenso de tez morena y cabellos negros, igualmente vestido con elegancia y pulcritud y luego estaba Edward, se habría afeitado su barba, vestido con un pantalón blanco y camisa azul oscura. Sus ojos observaron la inmensa sala para después toparse con los míos. Solo en ese instante… dejé de respirar.

- Caballeros, dama. – continuó Lauren tan amable como siempre. – Ella es Isabella Swan, nuestra principal asistente y estará a cargo del buen funcionamiento de la junta. Si necesitan algo, no duden en pedírselo.

- Un placer. Bienvenidos. – dije, procurando observarlos a todos y luego, volver a posar mi mirada en Edward.

- Encantada. – la rubia despampanante me tendió su mano como muestra de saludo. – Tania Denalí.

- Sam Uley. – respondió el hombre con una voz tan grave que me tomó por sorpresa. Tomé su mano en saludo.

- Edward Cullen. – el cobrizo tomó mi mano y la llevó hasta sus labios para depositar un ligero beso en el dorso. Mi piel ardió ante su contacto y ese fuego subió hasta mis mejillas. – un verdadero placer. Señorita Swan.

Mi mente quedó en blanco instantáneamente. Lauren los guió hasta sus respectivos asientos para comenzar la reunión. Por lo que les seguí a cada uno para verter agua en sus vasos y entregar las propuestas a cada invitado. Victoria comenzaba a exponer sobre el prestigio de nuestro trabajo, así como la reputación. Tomé asiento en una silla apartada del resto, empecé por anotar los puntos que estarían por mencionarse y después a observar atentamente a Victoria con su exposición.

Sin previo aviso, mi postura se irguió, mis vellos comenzaron a erizarse, y un estado de nerviosismo se apoderó de mí; sabía que él me estaba observando. Respiré lento, controlando todos mis movimientos, debía ser él porque estas sensaciones las sentía cuando daba clases y yo procuraba no quedar dormida. Acomodé disimuladamente un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja para ver como el Sr. Cullen, completamente ajeno a la exposición, me observaba atentamente. Su rostro descansaba en su mano y con sus dedos se acariciaba lentamente los labios en gestos evaluadores, la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba toda la sala y arrancaban destellos dorados de sus cabellos. Volteé mi mirada, nerviosa a que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba viéndolo, pero era mi cuerpo que me aseguraba, con sus reacciones, que él continuaba viéndome.

El Sr. Uley intervino, por lo que pude apreciar, resultaba ser el representante legal de Edward y la rubia era una colega de él. Comenzaron a entablar un debate sobre los beneficios y pérdidas que podrían tener y todas esas preguntas fueron respondidas por Lauren. Me acerqué a mi jefe para entregarle un par de papeles que había solicitado y repartir copias para el resto de los invitados. Y en todo eso… Edward me seguía observando. Tomé de nuevo asiento, atenta a la discusión que comenzaba a liberarse. Mis ojos trataban de evitar a toda fuerza a Edward y paseé con mi mirada a todos los integrantes sentados, la mujer, la rubia, había posado su mirada en Edward y frunció el entrecejo, siguió la dirección que tomaba su mirada y sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Desvié la mirada por vergüenza y empecé a jugar nerviosamente con mi lápiz.

El tiempo, aunque lento, pasó y las discusiones estaban llegando a su fin. Lauren atrajo la atención de Edward para comentar detalles sobre la conversación, mi sorpresa fue observar como el cobrizo respondía ávidamente, aún cuando creí que era completamente ajeno a las acciones que se estaban realizando. Observé a Victoria que veía a Edward con unos ojos asesinos, tal parecía que la pelirroja le sería difícil perdonarlo. Lauren, por el contrario, estaba encantado ante sus palabras y se veía, además, que estaba satisfecho con su elección.

- Muy bien. Entonces, espero verlo pronto Sr. Cullen. – comentó Lauren dando por terminada la reunión.

- Estaremos en contacto con usted. Sr. Johnson. – respondió Sam extendiendo su mano a mi jefe y a Victoria.

Se despidieron y procedieron a abandonar la sala. Me sentí mucho más tranquila y relajada en cuanto estuve sola, soltando todo el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones y despejando mi cara de algunos mechones que asaltaron mi rostro. Se sentía como si un peso de mil kilos abandonara mi cuerpo y ahora simplemente quedaba el vacío. Comencé a apilar las pertenencias de mis jefes para limpiar la sala de juntas. Un pequeño carraspeo llamó mi atención y observé a Edward entrando sigilosamente en la sala. De nuevo mi respiración se hizo ausente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. _"¡Dios mío! ¿Y ahora qué?" _– pensé.

- Se me ha olvidado algo. – se excusó. Observé ansiosa hasta el lugar que había estado tomando en la junta pero no vi nada. Su cercanía llamó nuevamente mi atención. – Se me ha olvidado preguntarte, Isabella, ¿Aceptarías una invitación para cenar conmigo?

- ¿Cenar? – repetí nerviosa. Últimamente repetir las cosas se me estaba volviendo costumbre.

- ¿Aceptas? – insistió dando un par de pasos más cerca de mí. Mi reacción fue asentir. - ¿Te parece mañana?

- Lo siento... Yo... – dije despacio, procurando que mis palabras fuesen suaves para que él o yo las entendiera. – Tengo un compromiso.

- Ya veo. – dijo frunciendo el ceño y observando el piso. Luego me vio de nuevo con una mirada insistente. – Me temo que mañana es el único día que estoy disponible. Sin embargo, ¿Le apetecería un almuerzo? - Pensé un momento. Muy hábil Sr. Cullen.

- Realmente Isabella – continuó. – considero que debemos hablar. ¿No le parece a usted que estoy en lo cierto?

- Sí señor. – sus labios hicieron esa pequeña mueca que podía pasar como una sonrisa autosuficiente. – De acuerdo.

- ¿Paso por usted? – ahora si mostraba una ligera sonrisa triunfante.

- Preferiría que me diga el nombre del restaurant y lo veré en ese lugar. – dije firme. - Aquí tiene mi número. – escribí mi número en una de las hojas sueltas que estaban encima de la mesa.

- Entonces hasta mañana. – su voz se volvió incitante. – Ha sido un verdadero placer verla de nuevo. Srita. Swan.

Y se marchó con su peculiar andar tan firme y seguro. Después de eso, mi mente trabajó a mil por horas. _"¿Acepté su invitación? Mierda." _Ahora debía ingeniármelas para no comentarle nada a Jake o de verdad me haría saber lo tonta que era.

* * *

**¡Gracias! ¡Tal parece que es de su agrado!**

**Nos leemos y les recuerdo, no se abstengan de comentar, darle a Fallow o Favorite.. (eso me motiva) byeee.. :'D **


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Personajes de SM..**

**Gracias a Andre por soportarme siempre.. :3**

**Disfruten (:**

* * *

3

Terminé de trabajar y me fui directo hasta mi departamento. Por la noche, Jacob se acercó después del trabajo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con respecto a Edward y que yo me encontraba bien. Habíamos cenado juntos y él seguía insistiendo sobre el tema Cullen aún cuando ya estaba cansada de repetirle que todo continuaba bien, además seguía con mi lucha interna de tratar, con todas mis fuerzas, no contarle sobre mi reunión con el cobrizo al día siguiente por la tarde. Lo induje por todos los medios posibles de desviar el tema, pero él estaba renuente a hacerlo.

- ¿No te hizo nada o sí? – insistía.

- Jake, te he dicho por cuarta vez en esta noche que no ha pasado nada. Mis jefes quieren hacer negocios con él y solo tendré que verlo un par de días más hasta completar el acuerdo y su libro se publique.

- Es que no entiendes Swan. – dijo desesperado.

- ¿Qué debería entender?

- ¿De verdad no te das cuenta del daño que ese hombre te ha hecho?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por abandonarme o por mentirme de que estaba casado? – dije irónica por el mismo tema de siempre.

- ¡Por acostarse con su alumna de secundaria! – soltó de golpe y mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. – no es solo el hecho de que te haya mentido de que estaba casado. Tuvo relaciones con una niña menor de edad.

- Era una relación casual. – dije a la defensiva.

- No Isabella. Una relación casual lo tendrías si hubieses salido con alguien de tu edad. Pero ese maldito tenía treinta cuando apenas tu tenias dieciséis. ¡Por dios Isabella dieciséis! Ese imbécil te ha hecho daño.

Quedé estupefacta en donde estaba. ¿Eso era lo que Jacob había estado pensando en todos estos años? Se volvió un manojo de nervios, se frotaba constantemente el puente de la nariz y negaba con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

- Debí haber hecho algo. Debí darme cuenta antes y protegerte.

- ¿Protegerme? ¿de qué Jacob?

- De él. – me miró hecho una furia. – Debí hacer algo.

- ¿Y qué hubieses hecho? ¿Decírselo a Charlie?

- Eso hubiese sido lo correcto Bella. Así ese tipo se estaría pudriendo en la cárcel como se merece. – mi cólera, la que no advertí, estalló.

- ¿Acaso te estás escuchando? – dije elevando mi voz. – Haces parecer todo como si Edward me hubiese hecho daño, quitando mi inocencia. – comenté sarcástica.

- Lo hizo. Su relación no debió existir.

- ¿Es en serio Jacob? Porque te puedo asegurar que no fue así. Y que con Edward tenía una relación. Me acostaba con mi profesor ¿Y qué? Fue de mutuo acuerdo. Él no me obligaba a nada que no quisiera.

- La diferencia de edades te habla de una persuasión.

- ¡No seas ridículo! Disfruté estando con él porque así YO lo quería.

- ¿Y estás consciente acaso de cómo te pusiste al verlo nuevamente? – insistió elevando mucho más la voz. – Actuaste frenética. Ese hombre te ha hecho tanto daño que te pones de esa manera.

- El único daño que Edward Cullen me pudo haber hecho fue… - sabía que lo siguiente que iba a decir era el resumen de mis males. Pero tanto Jake como yo necesitábamos escucharlo en voz alta. – fue abandonarme.

Un silencio se produjo entre ambos. Mi mente consciente comenzaba a procesar todo lo que había dicho. Si esa era la verdad entonces yo estaba más afectada por Edward de lo que creía, sin embargo, Jacob seguía negando todo lo que le había dicho.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte más Jake. Ya pasó. – repetí sus palabras. – ahora, me voy a dormir. Gracias por la comida. Cierra bien al salir.

Sé que él me estaba diciendo algo, pero no quería seguir discutiendo. La razón de mis reacciones ante Edward era producto del nerviosismo y temor. Nervios de verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, ver cuán diferentes nos habíamos vuelto y temor de que me abandonara de nuevo. Me acurruqué en mi cama, abrazando mi almohada y pidiéndole al cansancio del día hacer de las suyas para que me durmiese rápido.

Al día siguiente no tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Jake después de echarlo de mi casa. Todavía esa discusión me hacía ruido en la cabeza y no quería analizar nada. Estuve como autómata toda la mañana, aún cuando mi madre llamó para saber de mí y preguntar sobre el día en que me dignase a visitarlos. Les dije que pronto; de nuevo, sin especificar nada más. Alice también me había llamado preguntando sobre mi relación con Riley y con este último me había dedicado a ignorarlo descaradamente. Sabía que el _Karma _se vengaría luego. Mi móvil sonó por quinta vez en el día y contesté sin ánimos.

_- ¿Swan? – _era Alice. De nuevo.

- Dime. – respondí sin ganas.

_- ¿Estás bien?_

- Estoy bien. Solo… no dormí bien anoche. – y era verdad.

_- Bueno, tienes toda la tarde para dormir. Porque vamos a celebrar esta noche._

- ¿Qué celebraremos?

_- Que estamos con vida, tenemos salud, éxito y que Jasper me acompañará en mi próximo viaje a Inglaterra._

- ¿De verdad? – mis ánimos subieron o por lo menos hicieron el intento- ¡Eso es estupendo Alice!

Alice comenzó a hablarme de todos los planes que tenían en cuanto pisaran Inglaterra, diciendo, además, cosas intimas que no quería escuchar. Detalles muy personales sobre objetos sexuales que llevaría y las intenciones que tendría con Jasper. Rogué para que no continuara, pero Alice no escucha. Para cuando por fin me otorgó mi libertad me tiré en el sofá aturdida por todas las cosas que maquinaba Alice en esa pequeña cabeza que tiene. Y no podía sentir más que mis condolencias para Jasper. Y cómo si no tuviera poco, mi móvil parecía estar en forma ese día, no paraba de sonar. Me fijé nuevamente en la pequeña luz intermitente que se iluminaba cuando había un mensaje sin leer, extrañada observé en la pantalla un número privado.

"**Buenas días Srita. Swan. Espero poder disfrutar de su compañía a las tres en punto en el restaurant **_**El Arroyo. **_**Confío plenamente en que asista y sea puntual. Sabe que no tolero los retrasos.**

**Edward Cullen**"

Mi salida con Edward. Claro. Ese restaurant quedaba algo lejos de mi departamento y considerando el tráfico y la tolerancia del Sr. Cullen, sería mejor que comenzara a trabajar en mí. Me fui al baño y dediqué mi tiempo en posibles conversaciones que tendríamos.

_- Oh Srita Swan, se ve diferente. – _imité su voz profunda.

_- Por supuesto Sr._ _Cullen. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que le vi por última vez en su antigua casa en Forks. ¿Cómo está su esposa? Espero que muy bien. Dígale de mi parte que no fue mi intención intervenir entre ustedes. Pero se me había hecho imposible ignorar por más tiempo a mi profesor de historias. Es una mujer con suerte. Sean felices. _

_- Muchas gracias. Solo quería resaltar que lo nuestro… No debió existir. _– repetí las palabras de Jake para saborear lo amargo de la verdad.

Culminé mi monólogo, no me estaba sirviendo de nada repetirme constantemente el pasado. Él dijo que debíamos hablar. Simplemente escucharé lo que tenga que decir. Salí de la ducha y con tranquilidad fui atendiendo mi cuerpo con cremas, peiné mis cabellos y los sequé con cuidado. Rebusqué en mi closet en algo que fuese lindo, pero, y estando muy consciente de ello, estaba buscando algo para que a él le gustara. Mi selección fue un vestido que Alice me había regalado de su último evento en París, y es que podía contar con preciosas ropas que Alice me regalaba de sus viajes. El vestido palabra de honor era corto, sencillo, con un color azul turquesa y detalles en blanco sobre la cintura y en los bordes, era muy elegante y cómodo. Lo combiné con tacones y me dispuse a maquillar mis ojeras por el mal dormir. Un maquillaje sencillo; nada por lo que debería esmerarme. Pedí un taxi y tomé mis cosas en cuanto llegó.

_El Arroyo _era un restaurant español, hacían una exquisita _paella _y era uno de los restaurant más caro que se podía encontrar. Contadas veces había pisado ese lugar. Entré siendo atendida por un señor de cabellos negros, preguntando si deseaba mesa para uno. Le pregunté por Edward y me guió hasta su mesa. Él estaba sentado con una copa de vino en sus manos, todavía no me había visto mientras caminaba hasta él con el hombre a mi lado. En cuanto se percató se puso de pie para saludarme.

- Srita. Swan. Muy puntual. Me complace. – dijo tomando mi mano y, tal como el día anterior, depositó un ligero beso en el dorso.

- Sr. Cullen.

- Por favor, toma asiento. – retiró la silla para mí en acto caballeroso.

- Gracias.

El mesero nos dejó la carta y se retiró. Ahora que estábamos de frente, él se dedicaba a verme, escaneando mi rostro y yo hacía lo mismo. Sus cabellos se negaban a cambiar, una camisa gris se encargaba de cubrirlo junto con una chaqueta negra, sus ojos verdes se topaban conmigo de vez en cuando y seguimos con nuestra inspección del otro durante unos segundos más. Se veía muy elegante y pulcro como siempre.

- Permíteme comentar, Isabella, que te ves hermosa.

- Gracias.

- Y ese sonrojo en tus mejillas son adorables. Tal cual los recuerdo.

Eso me había incomodado. Asentí un par de veces y tomé la carta para esconderme de su mirada.

- Isabella. – volví a mirarlo por encima de la carta. - ¿Tienes hambre? ¿O prefieres hablar un rato antes de comer?

- Podemos hablar.

- Muy bien. – tomó la botella de vino y llenó la copa que tenía enfrente. – Ahora que tienes edad para beber, será un placer compartir este vino contigo. – sonreímos ante su comentario. Él tomó su copa y la alzó, imité su actuar. – Salud Srita. Swan.

- Salud Sr. Cullen.

El vino ciertamente era delicioso, me tomé el tiempo para degustarlo apropiadamente, tomando otro sorbo de la copa. Edward hacía esas muecas de complacencia y se acomodó en su asiento. Estaba, para mi sorpresa, tranquila. No sabía qué seguía a continuación, pero me encontraba tranquila al verlo frente a mí. Un suspiro por parte de él llamó mi atención.

- ¿Puedes comentarme como has estado en estos últimos nueve años? – su voz fue suave, acariciando cada palabra.

- Estudié en la Universidad. Me gradué como licenciada en Literatura Inglesa y trabajo con Lauren desde hace ya tres años. No hay más que agregar.

- Estoy orgulloso de eso. – sonrió. Ésta vez sí sonrió abiertamente. Mis mejillas ardieron y tuve que tomar de mi copa. - ¿El joven Black?

- ¿Jake? – me parecía de lo más extraño que preguntara por él. Pero una parte de mi mente me gritaba, y quería no escucharla, que su pregunta oculta se basaba en si él y yo seguíamos en contacto.

- Jacob está muy bien. Es abogado ahora. – su expresión fue controlada, asintiendo suavemente.

- ¿Siguen juntos?

- Seguimos siendo amigos. – no supe porqué le di la respuesta que él quería escuchar.

- Encantador. – sorbió de su copa y yo me estaba desesperando con aquella interrogación. ¿Por qué debía yo darle explicaciones de mi vida cuándo fue él quien se marchó?

- ¿Satisfecho con las respuesta? – una sonrisa burlona apareció. - ¿Por qué no me habla de usted? ¿Cómo está su esposa?

Mis palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa y me miró de una manera dura. Sorbió de su copa y asintió. Estaba ¿nervioso? No. Era otra cosa. Pronto un nudo comenzó a subir lentamente a mi pecho. Algo me decía, mejor dicho, me gritaba, que no había sido una buena idea aceptar aquella invitación y que pronto tendría que acarrear con las consecuencias.

- Sé muy bien que fue mi error. – comenzó a hablar y mi nudo se intensificó. – El propósito de esta pequeña reunión es para ser, por primera vez, tan honesto contigo como me sea posible.

- Me parece muy bien.

- Lamento mucho el haberte engañado de esa manera. Puedo comprender perfectamente si guardas algún rencor contra mí. Y lamento, de hecho, todo lo que pasó.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – ese nudo amenazaba con instalarse en mi garganta.

- El haberme extralimitado contigo, Isabella.

Era precisamente esa la respuesta que había temido durante tanto tiempo. Desde que sabía que no sería más que un juego para un hombre como él. Me lo tenía merecido, esas eran las palabras que tomaron posesión en mi cabeza. Mi respiración se volvió pesada ya que aquél nudo comenzaba a agrandarse.

* * *

**¡Hey!**

**Por aquí nuevamente con esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Estoy ansiosa por sus opiniones, sugerencias y todo tipo de comentario que quieran hacer. No se abstengan y háganme saber qué tal vamos xD**

**PD: Janalez, gracias por leerme :'D y con respecto a tu pregunta, procuro actualizar los Viernes o Sábados. Cuando tenga fecha fija se los hago saber xD**

**Nos leemos (/u\)**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Personajes de S.M.**

**Disfruten el cap (:**

* * *

_4_

_- ¿A qué se refiere? – ese nudo amenazaba con instalarse en mi garganta._

_- El haberme extralimitado contigo, Isabella._

Mi mente quedó sin ningún pensamiento, ni siquiera aquella voz que me reprochaba hasta la manera de respirar decía algo, todo estaba perturbadoramente silencioso. Mis ojos se habían fijado en él, en el movimiento de sus labios. ¿Me estaba diciendo algo? No podía oírlo. Mi cuerpo tampoco reaccionaba. Solo me sentía tan ajena al mundo externo y a él. Sin embargo, Edward tocó mi mano y como un rayo mis sentidos se vertieron en él.

- ¿Isabella? – dijo.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Estás bien? – decía todo lentamente, procurando que entendiese.

- Sí. Claro. ¿Por qué no estarlo? – tomaba una pausa exagerada entre cada palabra dada. Él asintió.

Su mano se retiró de la mía y sentí inmediatamente su ausencia. Tomé de nuevo del vino, debía moverme para asegurarme de no perder el control nuevamente. Edward imitó mi actuar tomando de su copa también. Hubo un silencio. ¿Debería decir algo? ¿Qué digo?

- No estoy casado. Ya no más. – continuó con esa voz profunda y lenta para asegurarse de que entendiera.

- ¿Cómo dice? – comenté en el mismo estado de aturdimiento.

- Me he divorciado. Hace cuatro años.

- ¿Fue mi culpa?

- No. – su mueca se presentaba. ¿Qué significaban esas muecas? – No tuviste nada que ver con esa decisión. Ella y yo simplemente no podíamos seguir juntos.

- Ya veo. – un sorbo más de vino llegó a mi estómago. - ¿Ella sabe de mí? – se enderezó en su asiento y su rostro se ensombreció.

- Sabe lo necesario, Isabella.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Tiene conocimientos de una mujer que estuvo en mí vida mientras estaba en Forks. Pero no sabe que era una niña.

Bufé para mis adentros. Una niña, ciertamente lo era, pero todavía y desde mi posición, no podía ver lo terrible que todos los demás podían observar. Para mí fue algo… bueno. De pronto mi mente se volvía enérgica, pensaba en muchas cosas por cada segundo transcurrido. Entonces la mujer sabía de mí pero no lo suficiente. ¿Me habría mentido con respecto a su divorcio? ¿De verdad no tenía nada que ver con esa decisión de separarse? Quería, remotamente, quería tener la esperanza de que sí, quería engañarme de haber sido la causa y que eso revelara que Edward sí había sentido algo por mí. Él dijo que no iba a mentirme, debía aprovechar para preguntar todas las cosas que atiborraban mi mente, pero, cuando mi boca se abría, no salía nada y las preguntas deseaban jugar a la escondidilla conmigo.

- Hay otra cosa que no te he dicho.

- ¿Hay más? – era un hombre de sorpresas. Edward suspiró.

- Tengo dos hijos.

Mi mandíbula debió caer al suelo, estaba segura de eso. ¿Dos hijos? ¿Cómo era que no me había imaginado aquello? Sin embargo, todavía esa información estaba pesando en mi cabeza. ¡Dios, este hombre no me ha dado tregua para digerir la información! Tomé ansiosamente del vino, de hecho, me acabé el líquido de un sopetón ya que, durante el primer sorbo no quiso deslizarse por mi garganta, pues me obligué a hacerlo. ¡Dos hijos!

- ¿Deseas más vino? – comentó como si nada.

- Por favor. – tendí mi copa para que la llenara.

- ¿Quieres… - hizo una pausa para evaluar mi reacción. – Quieres que te hable de ellos?

- ¿Quiere hacerlo? – No estaba segura si quería, dejé todo a su decisión. ¡Dos hijos de Edward!

- Irina. Así se llama mi hija mayor. – comenzó a relatar mientras que el vino y yo ahora éramos los mejores amigos. – Irina Cullen. Actualmente tiene trece años. Es una novedad atender a adolescentes propios. – negó con la cabeza y no entendí, estaba absorta con demasiada información para procesar. – Ella es brillante, hermosa y talentosa. Mi otro hijo se llama Demetri. Él tiene seis. Es muy inteligente, se apasiona tanto por lo que hago que prácticamente debo comentarle hasta el mínimo detalle. Es inexplicable todo.

Le veía tan entusiasmado hablando sobre sus hijos; los ojos se les pusieron más brillantes, llenos de vida, sus expresiones, que hasta ahora habían sido serias y cuidadosas, se tornaron mucho más relajadas, haciendo ver una jovialidad en Edward que hasta ese momento no le había visto jamás. Por otro lado, me llamaba la atención las edades de sus hijos ¿La mayor tenía trece? Eso quería decir que ella tenía cuatro cuando yo había conocido a Edward.

- Sin embargo. – dijo con una entonación triste. – Después del divorcio, solo me queda verlos los fines de semana.

- Debe ser muy duro.

- Lo sería menos si ellos no vivieran en Inglaterra.

- ¿Todos ustedes son ingleses?

- Sí. De Londres siendo específico. – se extrañó. – pensé que lo sabías.

- ¿Qué pasa con su acento?

- Comienzo a perder el acento después de un tiempo. – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué hacía en Forks? – mi pregunta salió espontánea.

- Paso la mayor parte de mi vida dando congresos. Tenía uno allá pero mi mayor colega el Sr. Marcus, me había pedido que lo supliese hasta su mejora. Lo respeto demasiado, así que acepté.

- ¡Vaya! – no podía creerme tantas cosas que no sabía de él. - ¿Y ahora dónde se encuentra su residencia?

- Por los momentos aquí.

No podía creerme que ya me había terminado la copa de vino. Mis sentidos no estaban trabajando del todo bien. No era la copa, por lo menos no en su totalidad, era todo lo que Edward me había dicho en tan poco tiempo que me sentía aturdida. Divorcio, hijos, Residencias. Necesitaba un descanso. Mi tercera copa se estaba sirviendo y el cobrizo seguía con una postura firme y una expresión evaluativa.

- Cuéntame más de ti Isabella.

- No sabría que decirle. – bienvenido sea el vino. A estas alturas, debía tener un problema con el alcohol.

- Graduada, trabajadora, amiga del joven Black. – resumió. - ¿Estás casada? ¿Tienes hijos?

- No señor. – respondí rápido.

- ¿Te gusta alguien? – ya creía que mejor empezaba a beber de la botella.

- No señor.

- Bien. – no estaba del todo segura si eran los efectos del vino, pero ¿sonrió?

- ¿Tienes hambre? – volvió a preguntar.

- No me mal interprete, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño de una manera preocupante.

- Me están esperando. No quiero ser grosera Sr. Cullen. Ha sido un… gusto saber de usted.

Pero necesitaba un receso de él y estaba segura que, estando ahí sentada con un vino en las manos, no era la mejor opción. Me puse de pie sin darle oportunidad a que refutara. _Estás quedando como una mal educada Isabella. Pero tienes razón, vámonos. _Mi testaruda mente y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo. Debíamos irnos.

- ¿Podría por lo menos insistir en llevarte? – sugirió.

- No hace falta. Muchas gracias por la conversación y el vino – Edward asintió. – Hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto.

Tendí mi mano y él hizo lo mismo para estrecharla. Salí caminando controladamente, porque quería salir corriendo y de ser posible transportarme a mi departamento inmediatamente. Pedí un taxi y las imágenes en mi cabeza comenzaron a tomar vida propia, logrando que sintiera hasta el más mínimo detalle. Hijos. Seguía refunfuñando el no prever aquello. Mi móvil sonó de nuevo. ¿Sería Edward? No. No era él.

- ¿Alice?

_- Te esperamos en el Club de siempre Swan._

- ¿No íbamos a cenar?

_- Cambio de planes. ¡No llegues tarde!_

Y colgó. El Club de siempre era un particular lugar, escondido en las calles de NY, llamado _La Tua Cantante. _Ahí se podía comer, bailar, beber e incluso hacer cosas que nadie estaría dispuesto a hacer en su sano juicio, pero con el alcohol rondando por las venas, el juicio era lo que faltaba. Todavía no entendía cómo era que Alice conocía ese lugar, un día simplemente nos llevó ahí y desde el primer año de Universidad, se convirtió en el "Club de siempre." Le pedí al hombre que conducía desviar la ruta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entré al Club.

Era de suponer que me encontraría a todos. Jake no se había molestado conmigo, me había saludado de la manera más normal de siempre. Alice dio la introducción de nuestro encuentro, los felicitamos y, por primera vez, no habló mucho, estaba muy ocupada con Jasper. Me pregunté ¿qué se suponía que hacía yo ahí? Ahora con parejas a mí alrededor y con un pesado vacío que sentía en el estómago por Edward, no estaba segura ni tampoco pensaba bien. Riley me invitó a bailar y acepté inmediatamente.

- ¿Has estado bien? – comentaba.

- Sí. – mentí. – Gracias por ser tan atento conmigo.

- Me importas Bella. Siempre me has importado.

No podía soportar aquello, me abalancé sobre los labios de Riley y enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos, esas palabras habían sido mucho más de lo que soportar por ese día. Mi mente me refutaba, yo solo pedía que se callase. Esta vez no habría tanto alcohol en mi organismo que me sirviera de excusa, quería estar en sus labios, lo necesitaba. Sus manos se aprisionaron en mi cintura, acercándome más a él y así lo deseaba. Su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca y accedí rápidamente. Estaba muy dedicada y decidida a besarlo. Comencé a sentir caricias en mi espalda y una mano que empezaba a descender sin escrúpulo hacia mi trasero, mi sorpresa fue relajarme ante su caricia e incluso emitir un gemido ante aquel contacto.

- Bella. – susurró. – No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Aquellos besos abandonaron mis labios e hicieron un camino hacia mi cuello. A pesar de estar entre personas que bailaban y de no considerarme una exhibicionista, me encantaba aquello. Seguí sintiendo los labios, lengua y dientes de Riley en mi cuello y en mi oreja, seguí emitiendo cuanto suspiros y gemidos deseaban escapar de mi garganta mientras disfrutaba ese momento. Sus manos apretaban mis nalgas y me restregaba en él y yo sólo pude responder arqueando más mi cuello para darle el acceso que pedía. Sin embargo, las imágenes de Edward en esa tarde se instalaron en mi mente. _¡Jódete Edward! _Y busqué desesperada tocar el pecho de Riley.

- ¿Quieres irte de aquí? – sugirió.

- Vayámonos.

No hubo tiempo de llegar a mi departamento o a su piso, así que pagó un motel que quedaba bastante cerca del Club, estratégicamente instalado, diría. En cuanto obtuvimos nuestra habitación, el trayecto fue dificultoso, nos besábamos intensamente mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, me tropecé sobre mis propios pies y Riley me tomó en brazos para llevarme hasta nuestra habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, no paré de besarle con todo lo que podía otorgarle.

- Bella. – seguía susurrando mi nombre.

Comencé a besar su cuello mientras sentía como él caminaba hasta la cama, me dejó en ella con mucho cuidado y se posicionó encima de mí, metiendo sus manos entre el inicio del vestido y mi muslo. Sus caricias era todo lo que deseaba sentir, sus besos seguían recorriendo mi cuello, cerré mis ojos y observé la imagen de Edward acariciando sus labios con sus dedos mientras tenía una expresión dura en el rostro. ¿Estaría molesto conmigo? Abrí mis ojos y tomé a Riley por los hombros para quedar yo encima de él, mis caderas se movían mientras observaba las expresiones que el rubio hacia. Él se incorporó y deslizó la cremallera del vestido en mi espalda, solo lo suficiente para poder deslizarlo por mis brazos y quedar en ropa interior frente a él.

El rubio volvió a cambiar el ángulo, dejándome acostada nuevamente en la cama, sus besos pasaron inadvertidos por mi torso hasta que lo observé en mis gemelos, me quitó cada tacón con mucho cuidado y volvió para besar mis labios. Deseaba tanto poder sentir aquello pero en el momento en que había tocado la cama mis sentidos y mi deseo habían desaparecido.

- Eres todo lo que quiero, Bella.

Mi mente hizo un click, reprodujo la conversación con Edward y me repetía, como a un disco rayado, las palabras que me habían dolido. Edward se arrepentía de haber estado conmigo. Me habría mentido de muchas formas y no habría sido más que un juego para él. Las imágenes se mezclaban con todas aquellas atenciones que él me brindaba en el pasado y no podía creer que fuese el mismo hombre. Mi nudo terminó por liberarse y mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos.

- ¿Bella? - dijo Riley preocupado. - ¿Estás bien?

- No puedo hacer esto. Lo siento Riley, lo siento mucho pero no puedo. – sentí su cuerpo abandonar al mío.

- Está bien, amor, no llores. No llores. Lo siento. – buscó abrazarme y dejé que me consolara.

- Lo siento, lo siento.

Seguía repitiendo interminablemente. Lo siento Riley, por siempre cometer el mismo error contigo y no poder detenerme. Lo lamentaba tanto que no me bastaban las palabras para continuar disculpándome. Lo siento Edward, por haber sido un error y la causa más probable de tu divorcio. Y lo sentía por mí misma, por no querer darme cuenta de nada y seguir siendo la niña mimada de siempre. Todo mi mundo se había volcado con tan solo haber escuchado pocas cosas que Edward me había dicho esa tarde.

Sentir como Riley era tan condescendiente conmigo lograba que me sintiera peor, pero él continuó consolándome y ahora simplemente descansaba en su pecho con pequeños sollozos. El rubio acariciaba mi espalda desnuda y me repetía que todo estaba bien.

- No tienes por qué seguir disculpándote Bella. No soy tonto. Sé que te cuesta mucho estar conmigo. – decía pesadamente. – Pero también me doy cuenta de que has sido lastimada en el pasado y yo solo quiero remendar esas heridas.

- Lo siento. – repetí. No estaba segura del porqué lo dije.

- Te quiero mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte Bells. Así que te esperaré el tiempo que lo desees.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, tratando quizás de desaparecer del mundo. No podía seguir haciéndole daño a Riley. Toda esa situación debía cambiar. En cuanto Riley se quedó dormido, bajé de su pecho sintiéndome mejor. Me acosté a su lado todavía pensando en Edward y asumiendo mis nuevos pasos, sería completamente diferente mi actuar, o eso era lo que deseaba; solo quería no verlo por un buen tiempo aunque una parte de mi deseaba estar con él y que todo fuese mentira. Mi móvil sonó y salté de la cama para apagarlo, no deseaba despertar a Riley. Observé un número privado en la pantalla. ¿Sería él?

- ¿Diga? – dije en un susurro, con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

_- ¿Isabella? – _mis sospechas quedaron extintas. Era él. – _Yo… Lamento llamarte a estas horas. Pero… Quería asegurarme de que estás bien.- _Su voz sonaba intranquila.

- Estoy bien.

_- Lo lamento. _

¿A qué se refería? Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sentí una mezcla extraña de sentimientos ¿Lamentaba todo lo que discutimos hoy? ¿Lamentaba el haberme reencontrado con él? ¿Qué lamentaba? Me puse de pie y caminé hasta el cuarto de baño, cerré con cuidado la puerta, asegurándome antes de que Riley siguiera dormido y me apoyé de esta.

- No estoy segura de entender.

_- ¿Por qué tu voz suena entrecortada? – _me erguí. ¿podría ser que este hombre me conociera mucho más que yo a él? Que pregunta tan absurda. - _¿Has… Estado llorando?_

- No.

_- No mientas. – _Su voz profunda y amenazante. Recordaba eso.

- Sí. – quería tentar mi suerte.

_- ¿Es mi culpa?_

- ¿Qué quiere? - En ese momento Riley tocó la puerta.

- Bella. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

- Sí. Dame un momento. Ya salgo.

- ¿Con quién hablas?

- Con Jake. – mentí.

- Dile que no siga molestando.

Cerré mis ojos, deseaba que Edward no haya escuchado todo aquello. Volví a colocar el auricular en mi oído y todo estaba silencioso. Seguía en la línea pero ni su respiración se oía.

_- Puedo apreciar que estás ocupada. Lamento la interrupción. – _Su voz se volvió más seria.

- No ha sido molestia. Pero dígame ¿por qué me llamaba?

_- Para asegurarme de que estás bien. Y creo, de hecho, que lo estás. Buenas noches Isabella._

Y colgó. Quedé paralizada en donde me encontraba. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Edward sí había escuchado a Riley? Entonces ¿por qué me trató de esa manera si él se arrepentía de haber estado conmigo? Salí del baño y observé a Riley acostado nuevamente en la cama, me acerqué hasta él y este me abrazó, no íbamos a intentar nada más. Traté de dormir, pero no pude con tantas cosas en mi cabeza y ahora… esa llamada tan anhelada e inesperada de Edward. No sabría que más pensar.

Cuando abrí los ojos Riley seguía a mi lado, profundamente dormido. Me dirigí directo al baño para atender todas mis necesidades, luego solo fue vestirme. Curiosamente mi pudor frente a la imagen dormida de Riley volvía. Tomé mi móvil y revisé las llamadas que había recibido, debía asegurarme de no haber mal interpretado nada, pero el número privado seguía registrado. ¿Qué habría pasado con Edward en la noche? El teléfono sonó, distrayendo todos mis pensamientos, era de la recepción para avisarnos que ya debíamos abandonar la habitación, por lo que desperté a Riley quien me dedicó una sonrisa.

Tomamos el mismo taxi para retornar a nuestros departamentos. La despedida fue incómoda, pues Riley pretendía besarme en los labios y yo solo pude abrazarlo y darle gracias por haber sido tan amable conmigo. Durante el resto del día fui adelantando todo el trabajo que tenía, ya que necesitaba con toda urgencia no seguir pensando en nada que tuviese que ver con Edward Cullen. Me encontraba en mis notas cuando la puerta sonó. Abrí y solo Alice podía estar con una hermosa sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

- ¡Traje la cena! – dijo alegre, alzando la bolsa para que la pudiera ver.

- Adelante Alice. – dije sonriendo. - ¿Sabes? No me molestaría que de vez en cuando me avisaras que vienes.

- La vida está llena de sorpresas. Así que yo me le adelanto y doy sorpresas. – sonreí.

Tomé la comida para colocarla en platos y servía gaseosa, mientras Alice inspeccionaba mi desordenado apartamento. Le veía hacer muecas y ladear la cabeza, sabía a la perfección lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿No has considerado remodelar este lugar? – preguntó. Ahí estaba lo que esa pequeña cabeza suya maquinaba frecuentemente.

- Creo que así está bien.

- En serio, Bella. Podríamos comenzar por pintar la sala. De un color impactante, hermoso. ¿Te gusta el violeta?

- No.

- Bueno, tenemos que revisar. Luego, simplemente redecorar todo este lado. – decía haciendo gestos con sus manos mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaba el sofá. – Colocaríamos un tapete y luego el sofá de este lado. – y seguía señalando.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme a decorar la mesa con los platos y los cubiertos?

Ella bufó y no pude más que reírme de ella. Me ayudó a colocar la mesa y nos sentamos a comer tallarines chinos. Alice comenzaba a comentarme sobre el viaje que harían, también me explicó que Jasper estaba ocupado y ella se encontraba aburrida, así que decidió invadir mi piso mientras Jasper se desocupaba. ¡Qué amigos!

- Cuéntame sobre Riley. ¿Van en serio?

- No tengo nada con Riley. – frunció el ceño sin comprender mis palabras.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad. – asintió un par de veces y continuó comiendo.

Seguí comiendo, recordando a Edward. Ese hombre se rehusaba a dejar mi mente. Dejé escapar un suspiro y sorbí de la gaseosa. Alice me veía de forma extraña.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? – dijo preocupada. – En estos últimos días has estado muy extraña. Pensé que sería por Riley, pero ya me has dicho que no es por él.

- Yo… - debía decirle. Necesitaba desahogarme. – Me he encontrado con alguien.

- ¿Un ex novio? – le miré extrañada. – Por la expresión que acabas de hacer, quizás ese sea el problema. – dijo para aclararme.

- No le diría ex novio. Pero sí tuve algo con él. – negué con la cabeza. – digamos que tuve muchos años sin verlo y de repente aparece sin querer y me pide que nos reunamos para comentarme que estuvo casado y tiene dos hijos.

- Yo diría que no ha perdido el tiempo. – mordí mis labios por frustración. Ella no estaba entendiendo.

- Digamos que esa persona es mucho mayor que yo. – dije vencida.

- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando exactamente?

- De unos… trece años. – su cara se congeló en una expresión de asombro. – Alice… No sé qué hacer. Estuve con ese hombre y me había mentido sobre su esposa. Él desaparece y después de tanto tiempo, resulta que mis jefes quieren publicar un libro y adivina quién es el autor. – parpadeó un par de veces. – me pide que almorcemos y me suelta que está divorciado y que además, durante todo este tiempo, tenía dos hijos. Y… me dice que se lamentaba haberse extralimitado conmigo. ¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?

- Bells… no estoy segura de qué decirte.

- Lo sé. Es solo que… necesitaba aclarar mi mente. Pero no puedo. Anoche me llamó, no estoy segura del por qué, pero escuchó la voz de Riley y me colgó.

- ¿Estará… celoso? – sus palabras llamaron mi atención.

- No. No lo creo. – negué más de lo necesario y me obligué a desechar esa opción. – En fin. Tendré que verlo un par de veces más. Y no estoy segura de qué hacer, cómo actuar.

- Pues tratar de fingir que no ha pasado nada es una opción. – se encogió de hombros. – Es una relación laboral. No tiene porqué ser algo que necesite intimidad.

- Lo sé. – sonreí.

Y procuré dejar el tema. Sabía a la perfección que Alice no diría nada y que ese aspecto de mi vida pasada no se lo había imaginado. Tendría tiempo para pensar en algo antes del día siguiente y ver a Edward en el despacho de Lauren. Por otro lado, me costó mucho más hacerle entender a Alice que no deseaba redecorar mi apartamento y que el color violeta no encajaba en mis paredes.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo todo transcurría como debía ser: normalmente aburrido. Así que no fue tan difícil poder concentrarme en los gritos de Victoria sobre los informes que no estaban listos o sobre la cantidad de manuscritos que seguían llegando y que ella no leía. Lauren apareció dando los buenos días y se encerró en su oficina ignorando completamente a Victoria. Me enfoqué en terminar mis primeros informes sobre los manuscrito en los cuales seguía trabajando; una historia sobre vampiros y hombres lobos me habían llamado poderosamente la atención, así que la deje en el tope número uno para darle todas las buenas referencias que podía.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Riley me había invitado a comer en un restaurant que quedaba cerca de mi trabajo. Decía que quería hablar sobre algo e insistía en verme. Con todas las atenciones que él había tenido conmigo me sentía responsable por escucharlo. Así que acepté. Él llegó algo tarde y yo ya había pedido mi almuerzo, con todos esos trabajos encima de mi escritorio, debía procurar llegar a tiempo si es que deseaba no llevarlos a casa.

- Lo siento amor. – dijo sentándose.

- No te preocupes. He pedido ya mi comida. Espero que no te moleste.

- En absoluto. ¿Qué has pedido? – preguntó mientras buscaba al camarero.

- Solo una ensalada.

- ¿Estás en dienta?

- No.

- Está bien.

En cuanto el camarero llegó, Riley pidió su comida, era algo con carne, lo leí en la carta pero no estaba segura de qué más. En cuanto mi comida llegó, no perdí tiempo y comencé a comer, dando oportunidad a Riley de comenzar a hablar sobre lo que quería decirme, pero se distraía haciendo comentarios sobre el menú del día o volviéndose a disculpar por llegar tarde. Tanto fue el tiempo transcurrido que su plato había llegado y comenzó a comer.

- ¿Tenías algo para decirme? – insistí siendo grosera, pero la hora de mi almuerzo estaba por terminar.

- Sí. Verás, recientemente han contratado a un profesor de lenguaje en la universidad donde estoy trabajando y por ello me han reducido mi salario. Dicen esos idiotas que con ayuda extra no es necesario pagarme de más. – sorbió un poco de su gaseosa y continuó. – sé que no hay muchas oportunidades de empleo y sabes que necesito dinero extra. Si en tu trabajo hay una bacante. ¿Me avisarías?

- Por supuesto. Le preguntaré a Emily y daré buenas referencias sobre ti.

- Gracias amor. – dijo tomando mi mano. Sonreí ante el gesto.

Por cortesía continué con Riley mientras terminaba de comer, aún cuando mi hora del almuerzo había expirado. Nos despedimos y esta vez sólo me abrazó dando un beso en mi mejilla, no había sido tan incómodo como el día anterior, y mentalmente daba las gracias a todos los poderes supremos que me sabía, de que Riley no me besara. Salí corriendo hasta la editorial y Emily me saludó de nuevo. Le pregunté sobre las vacantes y curiosamente había una disponible, ya que estaban entrando muchos manuscrito necesitaban una mano temporal, con referencias en literatura, para poder encargarse de los manuscritos más cortos. Postulé, como era de esperarse, a Riley y ella quedó en entrevistarlo de primero. Claro, no era para nadie un secreto, que la editorial estaba teniendo problemas con el personal y era por ello que nos encargábamos de muchas cosas.

Continué con mis informes hasta que Lauren me llamó. Deseaba que preparara de nuevo la sala de juntas y dijo que no sería necesario que estuviese ahí durante la reunión, ya que sería pura formalidad. Me dispuse nuevamente a ordenar todo, abrir las persianas, colocar los vasos con agua, los papeles que Lauren me había dado y listo.

- Por aquí señores. – dijo Lauren.

Me quedé parada para saludar a los recién llegado. Sam Uley, el abogado de Edward aparecía con un traje negro pulcramente puesto en su cuerpo y, como era de esperarse, el mismo Edward entraba a la sala con una expresión bastante seria. No pude ver más que su expresión porque Lauren me pedía con la mirada que no me quedase más tiempo del necesario.

- Buenas tardes, señores. – saludé y me despedí al mismo tiempo.

- Buenas tardes. – Sam me devolvió el saludo.

Retorné a mi puesto de trabajo en un instante, analizando la expresión de Edward y el inexistente saludo. ¿O habría sido mi imaginación? Llamé a Riley para que supiera sobre la vacante temporal y no paró de agradecerme la ayuda. El resto siguió con mi trabajo pero en un segundo las puertas que daban a la sala de juntas se abrieron y de ahí salieron los tres hombres. Emily y yo nos colocamos de pie para despedirnos, pero sólo fue Sam quien se despidió, Edward siguió su camino y ni siquiera miró a nuestra dirección, simplemente parecía que no existíamos frente a su campo de visión aún cuando mi escritorio y el de Emily quedaban en el pasillo de entrada a las oficinas de Lauren y Victoria.

Edward, sin duda, estaba raro y no podía imaginarme el por qué. ¿Estaba molesto conmigo por alguna razón? Las primeras ocasiones que nos vimos me había saludado con un beso en mi mano y ahora… no existía para él. Una incomodidad llegó hasta mi pecho; era una sensación extraña y que deseaba instalarse ahí hasta nuevo aviso. Continué mi trabajo sin saber todavía la reacción de Edward o mi propia reacción ante su falta de tacto.

* * *

**¡Hey!**

**Bueno... ¿Conclusiones? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué tal vamos? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme. ¡Lo aprecio muchísimo!**

**P.D: Tatty ¡Que sugerencia más práctica, gracias! xD lamento si me he tardado. Y espero que te haya agradado el cap ya que estoy segura que no se esperaban algunas cosas xDD Dime que tal.**

**¿Nos leemos? (º-º) ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Personajes de S.M**

**Disfruten :P**

* * *

5

No podía creer que ya habían pasado aproximadamente tres semanas desde la última vez que vi a Edward, de hecho su espalda, porque había caminado delante de mí como un rayo. Por lo que sabía, Edward había aceptado el contrato con Lauren, así que ese día había asistido para firmar y todo su trabajo llegó una semana después. Lauren le había encargado personalmente a Victoria que se encargase de esa labor, demostrando cuán importante era para Lauren el trabajo de Edward. Sin embargo, Victoria me llamó una tarde para darme un aviso.

- Isabella. – dijo Victoria que sostenía el auricular del teléfono entre su cabeza y el hombro.

- ¿Diga?

- Necesito que prepares tres boletos de avión para Boston. Y confirmes el hotel de siempre.

- ¿Algo más?

- No. – me di la vuelta para irme pero ella recordó algo. – Espera sí. Vas a venir con Lauren y conmigo a Boston. Necesitamos que seas nuestra ayudante. Todo está pago por la editorial y contará como un bono extra para ti.

- ¿Cómo dice? – quedé quieta donde estaba. Victoria siempre olvidaba comentarme cosas tan importantes como esas. - ¿Y cuándo es el vuelo?

- Mañana. Te recomiendo que lleves vestidos, Lauren nos llevará a varias cenas formales para cerrar trato con otras editoriales.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo había comentado antes? – se separó del teléfono para observarme.

- ¿Deseas que cambie tu boleto y dárselo a Emily?

- No. Por supuesto que no, pero pudo decirme.

- Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Ahora retírate.

No me podía creer aquello, estaba comenzando a odiar realmente a Victoria, todos los planes que había hecho con Alice para su despedida quedaron en cero. Tuve que llamarla y contarle, pero aun cuando estaba segura que se había desilusionado, insistió en dejarme varios vestidos para mi importante labor como asistente personal de los jefes. Sí ella lo decía de esa manera, sonaba que mi deber era algo realmente importante. Por desgracia y fortuna al mismo tiempo, Alice se quedó esa noche en mi apartamento para tirar la ropa que iba empacando y meter todo lo que ella creía que necesitaba.

El día o más bien la madrugada del viernes, dejé a Alice dormida en mi habitación y le pedí, mediante una nota, que cerrara y dejase la llave con Rose, lamentando que no estaría para su despedida del sábado y que le llamaría. Tomé un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, debíamos estar temprano en el hotel y registrarnos porque ese mismo día nuestra labor comenzaba. Me reuní con Lauren y Victoria, y mi trabajo comenzó mucho antes que el de ellos: compré sus cafés, registré los vuelos, compré la revista de Victoria, el agua de Victoria y ya estaba deseando que me dejase en paz por un rato.

Durante la mañana llegamos a la hermosa ciudad de Boston. Los enormes rascacielos se alzaban a nuestro alrededor y se podía respirar un aire completamente diferente a NY, calma, tranquilidad y hasta aire puro. Las personas que iban al trabajo no corrían, y el tráfico, aunque existente como cualquier ciudad, era mucho más rápido que cualquier calle o avenida que se tomara en NY. Boston… ya comenzaba a amarlo.

Registramos las habitaciones y mi sorpresa fue aceptar una habitación para mi sola. En cuanto entré me regocijé con la inmensidad de mi habitación, con una decoración simplemente espectacular: todo estaba pintado en blanco, lo que hacía un hermosísimo juego visual, un tapiz blanco en el centro de la habitación, las mesitas de noche de una madera caoba y las respectivas lamparitas de color dorado, una inmensa cama era el centro principal, tan grande que tendría cuidado de no perderme mientras dormía, la cómoda era de la misma madera que las mesitas de noche. Había un pequeño bar con refrigerador y agua ya instalada, por las ventanas podía observar el horizonte y las calles tranquilas de Boston. Estaba maravillada pero mi alarma me recordó que debía llamar a la limusina que nos trasportaría.

Sólo dio tiempo a desayunar cuando nos encaminamos a la primera parada del día. Lauren estaba haciendo diversos negocios que ayudaran a que su editorial no estuviese tan agitada y con una reputación tan grande y libros vendidos internacionalmente, nosotros terminábamos siendo los invitados. Me dediqué a mi trabajo, atendiendo, principalmente, los caprichos de Victoria y luego podíamos descansar en el hotel hasta la cena.

Llamé a Alice para asegurarme de que no me guardaba ningún tipo de rencor y ella se mostraba tan feliz como siempre. Me sugirió diversos vestidos y combinaciones para esa noche, no era algo formal pero debía llevar un vestido de coctel.

_- No lo olvides Bells, aunque el trabajo esté antes que nada, te he guardado unos cuantos conjuntos de ropa de encaje por si algún galán decide tocar a tu puerta._

- ¿Qué? ¿Y cuando has hecho eso? – dije rebuscando en mi maleta y encontrando un par de negligé de diferentes colores.

_- Mientras dormías. Sabía que estando despierta no lo ibas a aceptar._

- ¡Alice! – casi grité.

_- Me lo agradecerás._

Reí al final ante sus ocurrencias, sus pequeños detalles se tomaban un espacio en mi maleta pero no importaba. Cuando terminamos de hablar me duché y comencé a aplicar cuanto producto Alice había elegido para mí, cremas humectantes, y cremas con esencia a fresas. Me había maquillado de forma sencilla, tomando todo mi tiempo para aceptar la imagen que me devolvía el espejo; ni pensar que era tan egocéntrica en mi tiempo de adolescente y ahora luchaba con mi imagen. Luego me dediqué al secado del cabello y hecho un peinado recogido completamente para estar más fresca. Todavía me quedaba algo de tiempo, así que hice algo que siempre posponia. Llamar a mis padres.

_- ¿Diga? _– un nudo se me instaló en la garganta, cuánto tiempo hacía ya que no la llamaba.

- Hola mamá. – saludé.

_- ¡Por Jesús! Isabella Marie Swan. – _sonreí. –_ Esto es un milagro. ¿Estás bien?_

- No exageres, estoy bien. ¿Y ustedes?

_- Estamos muy bien, amor. Espera un momento. – _aunque retiró el auricular, escuché claramente el resto. - _¡Por Jesús, Charlies! Ven aquí inmediatamente. ¿Adivina quién se pasa por nuestro teléfono?_

_- ¿Bella? – _dijo mi padre y luego tomó el teléfono. - _¿Estás bien cariño?_

- Lo estoy papá. – dije riendo ante lo extraño de la situación. – Creo que están exagerando.

_- Nada de eso, señorita. Hace tiempo que no llamas. _

- Lo sé. Lo sé. No volverá a pasar. – dije riendo.

_- Eso espero Isabella. – _dijo mi padre.

_- Charlies, yo también quiero hablar con la niña._ – dijo mi madre. - ¿_Bella?_

- ¿Sí mami?

_- ¿Cuándo vienes a visitarnos?_

- Iré pronto.

_- Siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Cuándo?_

- Iré durante el verano. Hablaré con mis jefes para tomar las vacaciones.

_- ¡Charlies! ¡La niña viene en verano! – _gritó mi madre y lancé una carcajada. Deseaba tanto seguir hablando pero la alarma en mi móvil me recordaba que debía volver al trabajo.

- Se los prometo. Pero debo despedirme, estoy en viaje de trabajo.

_- Claro que sí amor. Te esperamos entonces. _

_- Quiero despedirme de la niña. – _dijo mi padre. Y luego habló. – _Adiós amor. Te estaré esperando. Te quiero._

- Y yo a ti papá.

Luego colgué el teléfono. Efectivamente los visitaría ese verano, sin falta. Traté de no perder tiempo y tomé el vestido palabra de honor que Alice había insistido que utilizara para esa noche y estar – en palabras de Alice – "deslumbrante". Era un precioso vestido blanco que llevaba un delicado lazo negro en la cintura a modo de decoración, junto a mis tacones negros estaría más que lista para esa noche. Luego me aseguré de que Lauren y Victoria estuviesen listos mientras me avisaban que la limusina estaba en camino. Sin embargo, tuvimos treinta minutos de retraso porque Victoria no estaba lista.

Nos encaminamos a un precioso hotel y fuimos recibidos por los organizadores. El evento era social y se recaudaba dinero a niños de escasos recursos, para dotarlos con becas y proporcionar libros a las escuelas. Victoria, quien llevaba un vestido negro de encaje, me repetía sin cesar que tomara nota mental sobre las próximas personas que conoceríamos para entablar futuros trabajos. Por otra parte, Lauren me había dicho que estaba hermosa y que no era necesario que trabajase durante esa noche, simplemente que estuviese allí como otra invitada y disfrutase de la cena.

Entramos a la sala principal que estaba decorada con montones de mesas distribuidas a cada extremo de la habitación, dejando un extenso pasillo para las personas que deseaban bailar o simplemente hablar, en frente había una inmensa tarima con el nombre de la fundación que recibiría todas las donaciones. Una música suave sonaba como fondo ante el evento, los organizadores nos llevaron hasta nuestra mesa que compartiríamos con otras personas: James Witherdale, Tanya Denalí y…Edward Cullen.

¿Edward estaba aquí? Mi corazón latió dolorosamente, como si hubiese estado ausente en estas últimas semanas, miré a mi alrededor para vislumbrarlo pero no fue así. Tomamos asiento y tras el comentario de Victoria sobre James, que sería director de otra editorial, insistía en que estuviese atenta a él, luego Lauren me dijo que disfrutara la fiesta. Sonreí – o traté de hacerlo- ante aquella incongruencia de mis jefes, pero mis nervios estaban tratando de acabar conmigo. Luego Lauren se puso de pie en modo de saludo cuando ellos llegaron.

- ¡Lauren! – dijo un chico rubio mientras le daba la mano a mi jefe.

Él debía ser James, un hombre alto de tez clara, delgado con ojos azules; Iba vestido con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra junto a unos pantalones igualmente negro. No pasó desapercibida la expresión que Victoria hizo al ponerse de pie y saludar al rubio, su sonrisa era mucho más amplia y de pronto parecía tener modales. Luego Tanya, llevaba el cabello suelto y un precioso vestido rojo que decoraba su cuerpo, era increíblemente hermosa y con aquel vestido se podía apreciar su cuerpo definido. Nos saludó con un apretón de mano y luego, apareció Edward con el entrecejo fruncido. Sus cabellos cobrizos estaban revueltos en un intento de peinado, vestía un pantalón de color caqui con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de color azul oscuro. Quedé boquiabierta ante su imponente atractivo.

- Sr. Cullen. – saludó Lauren.

- Sr. Johnson. Srita. Evenson. – saludó Edward.

- Espero que recuerde a Isabella. – dijo Lauren al percatarse de que Edward no me saludó.- está con nosotros durante este viaje.

- Srita. Swan. – dijo Edward inclinando la cabeza sin darme la mano.

- Sr. Cullen.

- Isabella – llamó mi atención Lauren. – Él es James Witherdale, será nuestro nuevo socio. –introdujo Lauren.

- Un placer, Isabella. – comentó el rubio tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en el torso.

- Un gusto. – sentí un calor invadir mis mejillas y vi, sintiéndome culpable, a Edward.

Proseguimos a sentarnos, Edward se situó frente a mí junto a Tanya, seguida por Victoria, Lauren estaba interesado en seguir hablando con Edward pero él parecía no tomar importancia a lo que mi jefe le decía y James estaba a mi lado. La ceremonia comenzó y tras palabras de agradecimiento y un video sobre los avances obtenidos en la fundación, comenzamos a cenar. La mayoría de los platos que se sirvieron no los había visto en mi vida, pero el champán era otro tema. Lo degusté fascinada mientras observaba a Edward comer. Después de cenar, la música cambió y las personas comenzaban a bailar.

- Entonces, Isabella. ¿Desde hace cuánto trabajas con Lauren? – preguntó James para entablar una conversación informal.

- Desde hace tres años. – comenté. – No hace mucho que soy su asistente principal.

- ¡Qué fantástico! – dijo sonriente. – Debes trabajar muy duro.

- Lo hago Sr. Witherdale.

- Por favor, dime James.

El resto de la conversación siguió con la misma temática informal. Me comentó que no solamente era director de su editorial, participaba activamente en los eventos formales y discretamente me preguntó si era feliz en mi trabajo. Observé a Lauren y a Victoria, los dos estaban ahora juntos hablando ¿Era feliz con ellos? Lauren era un encanto de persona, todo un afable jefe y, por otro lado, estaba Victoria, la mandona y engreída; yo podía con ella, desde el primer día supe como complacer sus exageradas demanda de atención. Podría decir que sí. No pude evitar que mis ojos se desviaran hasta Edward quien estaba escuchando atentamente a lo que Tanya tenía para decirle pero en un movimiento, completamente perceptible para mí, Edward se inclinó hasta la rubia para compartir algo más privado. Esa imagen me molestó y olvidé la pregunta de James.

- ¿Isabella? – insistió.

- Lo soy. – dije secamente. Con los ojos fijos en la mano de Tanya que viajó hasta el brazo de Edward para aferrarse a él y el cobrizo se inclinó aún más hacia ella. – soy feliz.

- Ya veo. – comentó el rubio, mis ojos seguían los movimientos de Edward quien asintió a lo que decía ella le decía – Bueno si usted lo desea, siempre puede conseguir empleo en otra editorial. – miré a James.

- ¿Cómo dice? - ¿Me estaba ofreciendo empleo? Mi mente tenía un radar que captaba todos los movimientos que hacía Edward y la rubia que se puso de pie y tomó la mano del cobrizo para que la acompañase a bailar. Él se puso de pie y se fueron tomados de la mano.

- Sólo digo que si lo deseas existe una vacante en mi editorial. – dijo sonriente.

- Gracias, James. Pero por ahora estoy muy feliz con Lauren.

Observé entre las personas que bailaban, mis ojos vagaban entre las parejas -era una masoquista tal parecía- pero no lo hacía con esa intención. Y ahí estaba él, sujetando firmemente a Tanya de la cintura mientras se movían armoniosamente al ritmo de la música, Tanya se inclinaba para decirle algo al oído, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Estaba molesta. No lo podía creer, pero estaba molesta. Y lo único que deseaba era pegarle una hostia a Tanya para que lo dejase tranquilo. Pero mi consuelo se basó en que, a pesar de las obvias insinuaciones de la rubia, Edward parecía ajeno a ella.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – dijo Lauren.

- Por supuesto.

Tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Lauren tomó con delicadeza mi cintura y comenzó a guiarme. Siempre era un gusto estar con mi jefe, en el sentido de que, a pesar de ser mi jefe, era la persona más agradable que había en el mundo.

- Gracias, Bella. – dijo y tuve que mirarlo confundida.

- ¿El qué?

- Por estar feliz trabajando con nosotros. – su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa. – Sí, lo siento. Escuché la propuesta de James. Y temí por un momento que aceptarías.

- No podría señor.

- Gracias. Ya me imaginaba a Emily llorando por las tonterías de Victoria y a Victoria más testaruda que nunca. – nos reímos y seguimos bailando.

Recosté mi cabeza del hombro de Lauren, deseaba dejar de ver a Edward bailando con Tanya y ser yo quien estuviese ahí, entre sus brazos. Pronto la música se detuvo y empezó otra. Tanto la pareja de Edward y Tanya como nosotros decidimos regresar a nuestra mesa. Victoria tenía cara de pocos amigos ya que James no le prestaba atención. En cuanto llegué, James se puso de pie y sin previo aviso tomó mi mano para que bailara con él. Debí negarme, pero si era el socio de mi jefe no deseaba faltarle el respeto. James me tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y tuve que recargar mis brazos en sus hombros mientras seguía sus pasos.

- Está usted considerablemente hermosa.

- Gracias.

- Y es una excelente bailarina.

- Eso no lo creo.

- Lo es.

Asentí un par de veces, no deseaba continuar con aquella conversación. James siguió comentando algo y yo solo asentía de vez en cuando. Las demás personas comenzaban a animarse para bailar ya que la pista de baile pronto se llenó. Mis pies estaban comenzando a sentirse resentidos pero por fortuna la canción ya había terminado, pero James apretó aún más su agarre en mi cintura y con una sonrisa me dijo.

- Una más. ¿Quiere?

- Debería sentarme. Soy la asistente de Lauren.

- Una más no le molestará a él.

- De acuerdo.

La canción siguiente era mucho más suave que la anterior, por lo que James inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos. Su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro y yo no sabía qué más hacer. Sólo deseaba que la música se detuviese. _Deberías meterle una patada. _– sugirió mi molesta voz. - _¿Cómo haría semejante cosa? Es un evento público y es socio de mi jefe. – _regañé. - _¿Y qué esperamos? ¿Qué se propase? _Dicho aquello sentí como la mano de James comenzaba a pasearse por mi espalda, tragué en seco mientras pensaba que podía hacer.

- ¿Me permites, James? – la voz de un Edward de pie junto a nosotros me reanimó.

- Seguro. – dijo James con una mueca extraña.

James me sonrió y picó el ojo con picardía antes de irse. Edward me había salvado de… de lo que sea que pudo haber pasado. ¿Y ahora? En su rostro estaba dibujada esa expresión seria, cuando algo no le agradaba, y la línea que mantenía en sus labios me lo garantizaba.

- ¿Srita. Swan? – dijo tendiéndome su mano. - ¿Usted me permite?

- Sí Sr. Cullen. – la acepté al instante.

Edward colocó su mano en mi cintura, de hecho diría que me tomó con su brazo, ya que de una manera fuerte, sentí como me acercó hasta él para comenzar a danzar suavemente por la pista. Apoyé mi mano en su pecho y la otra era sujetada firmemente por Edward, a pesar de la cercanía, su rostro se mantuvo lejos del mío, pero yo estaba tranquila, me sentía… segura. Su perfume entró por mi nariz, olía a bergamota, como siempre. Tantos recuerdos me invadían, tantas veces que había aspirado su aroma y ahora todo parecía un sueño. ¿A su ex esposa le gustaba también esa fragancia? ¿Cómo serían sus hijos? Mis pensamientos se estaban desviando.

- ¿James la ha molestado? – preguntó con voz profunda. Miré su rostro pero él seguía con la vista fija en otra parte.

- No señor.

- No mientas. – dijo mirando mi rostro y en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los mío, los sentí como unas flechas que me atravesaron. Ahí, en sus ojos, estaba de nuevo mi imagen.

- Quizás el Sr. Witherdale ha tomado demás.

Su agarré se reafirmó en mi cintura, lo observé atenta a sus movimientos y quedando encantada con sus ojos en mí. Su cálido aliento me envolvía, mis sentidos se intensificaron para darle la bienvenida a todo lo que Edward emanaba, luego su cabeza se inclinó despacio, tocando parte de mi frente con la suya, su mejilla comenzaba a deslizarse y pude sentir como su barba raspaba mis mejillas. Mi corazón se veía en la disyuntiva de salir corriendo por la emoción o quedarse conmigo para fotografiar este nuevo suceso -_Nos engañó Isabella. Habíamos quedado en que sería diferente nuestro actuar frente a él- _¿Pero a quién le mentía? Tenía tres semanas que no le veía desde nuestro almuerzo. Yo solo… quería estar ahí.

- Me encargaré de que no te haga nada malo. – susurró.

- No se preocupe. – dije en un susurro igual. Edward se inclinó aún más, buscando mi oído y un cosquilleo me invadió.

- Es mi deber protegerte. Isabella Swan. – acarició mi nombre con su dulce voz.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, lo que sea, pero no dije nada y Edward me estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. Mis pies no estaban resentidos con él, por el contrario estaban dispuestos a bailar toda la noche si él lo deseaba. Pero la música se detuvo y con ella Edward, quien se separó de mí, dejándome en una sola pieza, congelada ante la situación. Mi desorientación desapareció al imaginar lo patética que podía estar viéndome de pie y sola en la pista de baila. Caminé con pasos torpes hasta la mesa, siguiendo a Edward y su andar firme, en cuanto llegamos tomé asiento en mi silla para procesar el bochorno y lo que él había dicho, era tan inconexo todo que ya en serio estaba dudando sobre mi cordura o la de él.

- ¿Isabella? – dijo James de nuevo. - ¿Me acompaña en otra pieza?

- Yo… - miré a Victoria y ella me estaba destrozando lentamente en su expresión.

- James. – bramó Edward – La señorita está agotada. No la molestes.

Parpadeé un par de veces. ¿Y este quién se creía ahora? Debería ponerme de pie y decirle a James que aceptaba otro baile, pero mi lado más racional me indicaba que mejor me quedase sentada. El rubio chistó algo a Edward pero el cobrizo lo ignoró, y como si James apenas se hubiese dado cuenta de la existencia de Victoria, le sonrió y la invitó a bailar. Ahora yo quedaba ahí, sentada frente a Tanya y Edward quien estaba de pie, busqué ansiosa a Lauren con la mirada pero no lo alcancé a ver. Alcancé mi copa y comencé un debate interno si debía irme o no.

- ¿No te parece que es una reunión encantadora? – comentó Tanya hacia Edward.

- Si el beneficio que adquiere este tipo de reuniones no fuese tan provechoso, no estaría aquí.

- ¿No le gustan los bailes, señor? – comenté irónica, Edward me observó serio ante mi evidente intromisión.

- No tengo nada en contra de los bailes.

- ¿Entonces por qué desea irse?- su cuerpo se volvió hacia mí aun estando de pie.

- Por la cantidad de dinero que recaudan para la fundación que ayuda a los niños me parece que el alquiler de este lugar y la exuberante cena es un cobro menos para el propósito original.

- Tienes razón. – intervino la mujer. – Deberían simplemente hacer algo menos llamativo y guardar todo lo que se gastó aquí para los niños. – asentí, no estaba dispuesta a debatir aquello.

En la pista se podía apreciar que James y Victoria se la estaban pasando en grande, mientras bailaban y se reían, la pelirroja parecía… no sé, más humana que otras veces. Por el contrario, Lauren no apareció y yo seguí sentada frente a una pareja que hablaban entre ellos, Tanya se esmeraba por seguir obteniendo la atención de Edward y le daba la razón a todo lo que él decía mientras se reía de manera exagerada y se tocaba el cabello de vez en cuando. No quise tratar de invadir aquella burbuja que se construía frente a mis narices, porque para ello debía romper el muro que ambos construían con su indiferencia. Estaba decidido, saldría de ahí, sólo tenía que reunir el valor para ponerme de pie pero en cuanto Edward retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro de Tanya, mis pies fueron como resortes.

Mientras caminaba por los alrededores me había topado con Lauren, él estaba hablando con unas personas muy enérgicamente mientras se reían; seguí mi camino sin estar muy consciente hasta donde pretendía caminar. Hallé una pequeña terraza que se encontraba al lado del escenario, estaba abierta así que me adentré hacia ella para escapar de todo aquello que estaba, por ese momento, dejando atrás. La noche estaba un poco fría, pero prefería estar ahí, apoyé mis brazos en la barandilla y contemplé el precioso cielo, luego y casi inevitablemente repasaba todos los movimientos que Edward había tenido conmigo, era tan contradictorio que no lograba sacar una conclusión coherente. Suspiré frustrada y volví mi vista hacia el cielo nuevamente; había luna nueva, así que no tendría una compañera a la cual contemplar por esa noche.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Señorita Swan? – preguntó Edward detrás de mí, le observé un momento sin ánimos.

- ¿Le importa si la acompaño? – sugirió.

- No le parece, señor, que el salón o incluso la terraza es lo suficiente amplia.

- Entiendo. – sus pasos lo llevaron hasta mi lado.

- Pensé que había entendido.

- Lo hice. – comentaba inclinándose a la barandilla. – No quieres estar sola.

- Cree conocerme bien.

- Lo hago Isabella. Te conozco, pero quiero entender todas estas nuevas facetas que tienes.

- ¿Qué desea? – me erguí y él imitó mi postura.

- Hablar.

- ¿La Sra. Denalí no lo estaría buscando?

- Probablemente, pero es mejor que no me encuentre por un rato.

Fruncí el entrecejo y miré hacia la entrada de la terraza, ahí no pasaba nada, miré de nuevo a su rostro sin comprender con exactitud a lo que se refería.

- Me parece que llevo una eternidad sin presenciar un baile.

- Podría decir algo similar. – él sonrió.

- Creo que no he tenido la oportunidad de elogiar correctamente lo hermosa que estás esta noche.

- Curioso. Hace poco parecía que ni notaba mi presencia. – mordí mis labios, había dicho aquello y exponía mis celos. Edward amplió su sonrisa y se acercó aún más a mí, desee retroceder pero me quedé plantada observando la curva que daban sus labios.

- Es imposible que no note tu presencia. Me cuesta todo mi esfuerzo tratar de no verte, cierto. Pero siempre estás ahí. – sus facciones se suavizaban y mi corazón bombeaba deprisa. – Incluso si estamos en una sala con cien personas aproximadamente, noto que estás ahí. Es una habilidad que no deseo cambiar.

- ¿Entonces por qué se esfuerza en no verme? – mi voz se suavizó.

- Estaba molesto contigo. – dijo serio pero su expresión no cambió.

- ¿Qué pude haber hecho?

- Mentirme. El día que te llamé… Creí que estarías sola y tu voz me confirmó lo triste que estabas. ¿Pero estar con otro hombre? – sus labios se convirtieron en esa fina línea de malestar reprimido. – Sé que no tengo el derecho, pero aún me resulta difícil poder imaginarte con otro.

- ¿Con otro? - ¿se refería a Riley? – Era un amigo. Sólo estaba… consolándome.- _¿Y por qué me estoy excusando? _

- ¿Consolándote?

- Tenía muchas cosas que pensar. No me encontraba bien.

- ¿Fue por mi culpa? – su expresión de dolor me conmovió.

- No es su culpa, es mía. Después de todo este tiempo no supe cómo reaccionar ante usted y todavía no sé.

- Pequeña.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo en un abrazo, todo su cuerpo estaba frente a mí sin ninguna distancia entre los dos, su aroma volvía a correr por mi sentido, su calor era abrazador y su presencia tranquilizadora. Aproveché el momento para hundir mi rostro en su pecho y devolver el abrazo. - _No, lo siento, yo no puedo seguir peleando contra el deseo de estar en sus brazos. No puedo… Soy una estúpida- _Su cuerpo se movía lentamente para alejarse lo necesario y ver mi rostro, su expresión seguía con una suavidad que ayudaba a calmar mi corazón.

- Lo siento, Isabella. – mi rostro debió decirle que no comprendía sus palabras. - *Ya no tengo la fuerza necesaria para estar lejos de ti.

- *Entonces no lo haga.

Su mano viajó hasta mi rostro para acariciar mi mejilla con sus dedos, tan delicadamente que arrancó un suspiro de mi parte, su frente se posó en la mía rozando mi nariz con la suya, era un gesto tan íntimo que siempre había hecho conmigo y ahora… volvía a estar frente a mí con la misma expresión. Edward se separó para observar de cerca mis ojos, su mirada me decían tantas cosas: cariños, ternura, disculpas; pero sólo había una cosa que mis ojos seguían buscando con ansiedad y eran sus labios. Sus carnosos labios que estaban entre abiertos y expulsando su cálido aliento, mi mano tomó su barbilla sintiendo ese leve cosquilleo de sus vellos en la yema de mis dedos, lo acaricié repetidas veces hasta rozar por lo bajo su labio inferior, pero el cobrizo tomó mi mano para depositar un beso en mis dedos.

- Hace frío. Es mejor que entremos, no quiero que pesques un resfriado.

Caminamos juntos de vuelta al salón repleto de personas bailando, comiendo y hablando, todas eran ajenas a nosotros, Edward colocó su mano en mi espalda baja para guiarme hasta nuestra mesa que estaba de nuevo llena con todas las personas quienes ocupábamos ese lugar. Tanya escudriñó sobre el paradero de Edward pero él no decía nada en absoluto, sin embargo Lauren decretó el final de nuestra estancia en la fiesta y anunció que regresaríamos a nuestro hotel. Comenzamos a despedirnos y el cobrizo se despidió atentamente con un beso en el dorso de mi mano.

Luego, durante esa noche no podía no penar en todas esas palabras que me había dedicado, su cambio de actitud y de nuevo sus celos. Aunque recriminaba mi comportamiento una y otra vez, no estaba arrepentida pues había vuelto a experimentar una sensación de calidez que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Entrando a mis sueños volvían aquellos viejos recuerdos de lo que fue nuestro primer y único baile hasta entonces.

**FlashBack**

El baile de promoción se iba a celebrar en el gimnasio de la preparatoria, Mike me había invitado pero lo induje a desviar su atención a Jessica con la que terminó por ir. Muy al contrario de lo que pensaba, Jake aceptó mi invitación y fuimos juntos, mi madre no podía ocultar su evidente emoción ante la idea de la pareja que hacíamos Jacob y yo y mi padre estaba, sí bien no muy contento ante la idea, por lo menos le resultaba cómodo ya que él conocía a mi amigo desde que nació y nuestros padres eran los mejores amigos desde su infancia. Tuve una sesión de fotos caseras en los que mi madre insistía y mi padre sólo asentía, Jake se veía apuesto con ese traje formal de corbata negra, camisa blanca y pantalones negros, yo, bueno, simplemente un vestido de color verde claro, un maquillaje discreto y mis cabellos sueltos que caían en ondas hasta mi espalda era lo necesario para no armar tanto alboroto, por supuesto no obtuvimos éxito en ello gracias a mi madre.

El gimnasio estaba decorado para la ocasión, unos cuantos globos por todos lados, música adecuada para bailar y las bebidas sin alcohol que servirían en el ponche. Jake había llevado su propia bebida que sí tenía alcohol y era divertido bailar con él y pretender que lo hacía bien, la estábamos pasando en grande con nuestros bailes sin sintonía con la música y ver como Mike comenzaba a embriagarse poco a poco. Pero a pesar de aquello Jake sabía muy bien el propósito de mi invitación y era poder estar con Edward, desde que lo descubrió no puso más resistencia ante mi encuentro con él pero sí me recordaba que me mantuviese alerta.

En la oportunidad que tuvimos para estar sentados logré verlo, de pie junto a la profesora de biología que buscaba conversación con él. Edward se veía apuesto con su camisa abierta en los dos primeros botones, su pantalón negro y chaqueta a juego, sostenía un vaso en su mano y observaba a todas las direcciones, la música cambió a la pesadilla de todos los profesores, ese baile lento en donde los jóvenes se acercan tanto que su trabajo como profesores era no dejar que se sobrepasaran ante la cercanía. Jacob me invitó a bailar y accedí pero nuestro baile solo duró la primera estrofa de la canción ya que, como si fuéramos imanes, me moví con Edward sigilosamente hasta salir del gimnasio y seguirlo por el pasillo hasta su oficina.

- Pude haber esperado hasta que culminaras tu baile con el joven Black. – dijo él acercándose hasta mí, sabía que era mentira y sonreí.

- Estaba deseando estar a solas con usted.

- Yo también pequeña. – me besó tiernamente en los labios. – Estás hermosa. Siempre lo estás.

Volví a sus labios ansiosa, tomando su rostro con mis manos mientras él me correspondía y sostenía mi cintura. Deseaba tanto poder estar con él que no podía medir mis quejidos de placer cuando él lamia mis labios, mi corazón latía desbocado ante tal estímulo, su aroma seguía en mis sentidos, su calor me envolvía y deseaba fundirme en él. Sin embargo, Edward me separó y besó mi frente para detenernos.

- Escucha atentamente. – susurró. Concentré mi atención a los sonidos del ambiente y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el inicio de otra canción: _Chariots Rise by Lizzie West._

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – sonrió.

- Por supuesto.

Sus manos me tomaron delicadamente por la cintura y yo apegué mi cuerpo al suyo, colocando mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente mientras que la hermosa letra entraba hasta su oficina y la melodía nos guiaba en nuestros movimientos. Edward volvió a buscar mis labios y los acariciaba con los suyos. Lizzie West daba nombre a mis emociones crecientes.

_What a wonderful dream_

_It seems to be_

'_Cause I love him._

**Fin FlashBack.**

'Cause I love him.

Edward.

* * *

*** Frases tomadas de la película Crepúsculo**


End file.
